


Ustępują oni, ci dobrzy

by haildahalebooty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Blood and Injury, Complete, Depression, Derek is Stiles' Anchor, Dreams, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Puzzles, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stalii i Draeden nie było i nie będzie, Stiles is Derek's Anchor, Stiles-centric, Temporary Character Death, Violence, Wordcount: 10.000-30.000, ja już nic nie wiem, mój własny sezon 4, nie ma Liama, nie wolno mi więcej pisać, shady as fuck Deaton, un-beta
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haildahalebooty/pseuds/haildahalebooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Życie toczyło się dalej, ale Stiles miał wrażenie, że toczyło się ono bez niego. Stał w miejscu. Widział siebie pozostawionego w tyle, kiedy wszyscy inni jakoś ruszali naprzód.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ustępują oni, ci dobrzy

**Author's Note:**

> Co ja mogę powiedzieć o tym strasznym kawale głupiego tekstu. Pisałam go z dużymi, nawet miesięcznymi przerwami - na wenie, bez weny, z muzyką, bez muzyki, załamana, niezałamana i ten jazz. Jest to mój pierwszy tak długi fic, w dodatku niezbetowany. Fabuła wydaje mi się dziwna i nieskładna. Tyle w tym dramatu i kiczu. Ale cieszę się, że nareszcie ukończyłam to cholerstwo. Pomysł w ogóle wziął się z tego, że nie chciałam tak szybko rezygnować z japońskiej kultury i sprawy lisiego demona, którego koncept bardzo mnie zaciekawił. Chciałabym też w tym miejscu podkreślić, że to wszystko jest jedynie fikcją. Wszystko jest wymyślone, rzeczy podawane w opowiadaniu jako fakty czy informacje są zwykłym wymysłem (poza znaczeniem imion, nazwą zamku w Osace oraz pojęciami kintsukuroi i tengu, chyba). Poza tym nie jestem psychologiem, opieram się tylko na własnych doświadczeniach i researchu. A SILF znaczy tyle co Sheriff I’d Like to Fuck :) Taaakże. Enjoy! :)

 

 

⁂

 

 

_Otaczają go ciemne, ponure pola uprawne. W pobliżu nie widać ani jednego gospodarstwa czy asfaltowych dróg. Z każdej strony rozpościera się tylko zaorana ziemia, czekająca na ziarna, które później dadzą plony. Chmury poruszają się po szarym niebie tak szybko, że rzucane przez nie cienie wydają się być wielkimi, zamazanymi przez dużą prędkość maszynami. Szkaradne owce pojawiają się znikąd i stercząc rozproszone po polach, wydobywają z siebie groteskowe beczenie. Z oddali wyłania się rząd kobiet i mężczyzn, nadciągających w jego stronę. Zdaje sobie nagle sprawę, że ci ludzie maszerują do jednostajnego rytmu werbli. Melodia jest przeraźliwa, brzmi upiornie. Demonicznie. Ciarki przechodzą mu po plecach. Im bliżej niego, tym twarze stają się bardziej rozpoznawalne… znajome. Allison, Aiden, bezimienni policjanci, lekarze i pacjenci, Boyd, Erica, Heather, podkomendant Tara, mechanik, jego mama Claudia. Raz, dwa, trzy, cztery… Ręce mu się trzęsą i dopiero wtedy zauważa, że coś trzyma w prawej dłoni. Raz, dwa, trzy… Spogląda, jak, niczym sznur skazańców, półkrokami przemierzają ostatnie metry. Raz, dwa… Spogląda, jak kończą pod jego nożem._

Obudził się, leżąc na brzuchu, z policzkiem wlepionym w poduszkę. Wciągnął powietrze przez otwarte usta, próbując skupić rozlany wzrok. Kiedy obraz zaciemnionego pokoju się wyostrzył, Stiles podparł się na łokciach. Sapał, a wraz z tym każdy mięsień jego ciała kołysał się w przód i w tył. Oddychanie było trudne, zwłaszcza gdy serce zaciekle waliło o żebra, jakby chciało wyjść. Przełknął ślinę. Wdech, cztery sekundy, zatrzymanie, siedem sekund, wydech, osiem sekund. Powtórzył serię trzy razy, zanim bicie serca zwolniło do zadowalającego tempa. Usiadł na łóżku, odrobinę się garbiąc. Zamrugał, czując kroplę potu zatrzymującą się na łuku brwiowym. Stał się nagle świadom koszulki przylegającej do spoconej skóry i wilgotnej faktury ręcznika pod palcami. Stiles westchnął i potarł mokre czoło wierzchem dłoni.

Spędził godzinę, tępo wpatrując się za okno. Potem wstał i krzątając się między sypialnią a łazienką, zaczął szykować się do szkoły. Budzik nawet nie zdążył zadzwonić, nim został wyłączony.

*

Dni mijały mu powściągliwie, powierzchownie i rutynowo, jak gdyby w kółko się powtarzając. Chodził do szkoły, widywał się z przyjaciółmi, co piątek spotykali się watahą u Dereka i co niedzielę jadł obiad ze swoim ojcem. Udało mu się nawiązać całkiem przyjazne więzi z Malią, z Kirą ta przyjaźń się zacieśniła. Życie toczyło się dalej, ale Stiles miał wrażenie, że toczyło się ono bez niego. Stał w miejscu. Widział siebie pozostawionego w tyle, kiedy wszyscy inni jakoś ruszali naprzód.

Wszedł do domu, ściągając buty w przedpokoju. Wiedział, że był sam. Nogi samoistnie poprowadziły go do schodów. Zatrzymał się jednak w połowie drogi, przy wejściu do kuchni, na które zapatrzył się przez dłuższą chwilę. Z pomieszczenia wydobywał się zapach jeszcze ciepłego posiłku. Ojciec z pewnością wpadł na chwilę. Jakby tego przystanku nigdy nie było, poszedł dalej, do swoich czterech ścian, próbując nie kojarzyć grubych wstęg makaronu z bandażami Nogitsune. Jedzenie nie przechodziło mu przez gardło od ponad dwóch miesięcy. Miało to swoje skutki w wadze, nic jednak, czego bluzka, kraciasta koszula i kurtka nie mogły ukryć.

Rzucił plecak na podłogę, rozsiadając się na krześle przy biurku. Włączył komputer i czekając, aż się uruchomi, zawiesił wzrok na tablicy korkowej. Wisiała na niej biała kartka, zapisana w ponumerowanych punktach i podpunktach. Lista zaległości do nadrobienia. Po rozwiązaniu sytuacji z Nogitsune, przez miesiąc systematycznie odznaczał zapiski. Zajmował swój umysł podciągając oceny, a gdy te znowu znalazły się na satysfakcjonującym poziomie, zaczął wyprzedzać z pracą domową, lekturami i esejami, czytać i tłumaczyć Bestiariusz, nawet sprawdzać najdurniejsze hasła w Google, artykuły na Wikipedii lub uczyć się na pamięć poszczególnych skrawków różnych wierszy, byleby tylko mieć co ze sobą robić. Obecnie każde słowo na jego papierowej wyliczance było przekreślone.

Około dziesiątej w jego drzwiach stanął ojciec, zdejmując pas z zabezpieczonym pistoletem. Stiles ściągnął słuchawki z uszu, nadal wisząc nad puzzlami, które układał od, plus minus, półtorej godziny. Kawałki w całości przedstawiały obraz Gustava Klimta, _Pocałunek_. Piękny, by na niego patrzeć, uciążliwy, by go układać. To samo powiedział ojcu, gdy ten się o nie zapytał.

\- Idę się położyć.

\- Okay.

\- Też się niedługo kładź, synu.

\- Okay.

Szeryf nie ruszył się z miejsca.

\- Idź już, idź, bo jeszcze wstaniesz jutro brzydki. Musisz utrzymać swój status SILF’a dla oczarowanych tobą obywateli Beacon Hills  – John pokręcił głową z nikłym uśmiechem wspinającym mu się na usta. Stiles mu salutował, dopóki nie opuścił pokoju.

Przetarł piekące z przemęczenia oczy, zerkając w stronę łóżka. Przeszedł go dreszcz i odruchowo ściągnęły mu się ramiona, wizualnie malejąc. Zwrócił się ponownie ku puzzlom.

*

\- Wyglądasz strasznie, stary.

\- Dzięki, Scotty. Nie każdy może być tak piękny jak ty i twoja szczęka.

\- … Czuję się dziwnie obrażony. - Stiles ukazał mu przebłysk białych zębów, ale Scott szybko spoważniał. – Widać, że nie zmrużyłeś oka. Co cię trapi?

 _Co mnie trapi?_ Maszerowali korytarzem szkolnym, zmierzając ku swoim szafkom. _Życie mnie trapi._ Długo milczeli. Scott nie chciał go poganiać, a Stiles chyba pierwszy raz w życiu nie chciał niczego powiedzieć. Przyznać, że sobie nie radzi. To zabrzmiałoby jak złożenie broni. Już raz sobie nie poradził i jakie były tego konsekwencje? _Martwa Allison_. Nie może pozwolić na kolejny raz.

\- Brak kasy. Zalegamy z zapłaceniem za tomografię i rachunków z… Eichen House – oznajmił wymijająco, chociaż nie kłamał. Lewa ręka, którą sięgał w głąb szafki, by wyciągnąć podręcznik od biologii, mimo woli drżała. Przez krótką chwilę zacisnął powieki, wypuścił płytko powietrze przez rozchylone usta i uformował dłoń w pięść.

 _Jesteś taki słaby,_ skrytykował się w myślach z obrzydzeniem, _to tylko cholerne wspomnienie, jesteś tutaj, nie tam, jesteś tutaj, weź się w końcu w garść!_

Gdy zatrzasnął drzwiczki, Scott wpatrywał się w niego ze zmarszczonym w trosce czołem.

*

_Chmury poruszają się z zawrotną prędkością po szarym niebie. Owce wciąż beczą, werble wciąż grają, ludzie się wciąż zbliżają. Raz, dwa, trzy… Kap, kap, kap, kolejne krople krwi._

Zerwał się do pozycji siedzącej, zrzucając z siebie kołdrę. Gardło miał suche i ściśnięte, przełykał z bólem. Przybliżył dłonie do twarzy i z ulgą stwierdził, że ma dziesięć palców i nie są ukąpane we krwi. Normując oddech, dochodził powoli do siebie. Spojrzał na ekran komórki, uświadamiając sobie, że była czwarta nad ranem. Za trzy godziny musiał wstać. Spuścił głowę i dostrzegł, że ręcznik pod nim cały nasiąkł potem. Zacisnął wargi w wąską linijkę, po czym wstał z łóżka, zdzierając ręcznik z materaca. Na prześcieradle ujrzał wielką, mokrą plamę. Szybkimi, acz ostrożnymi, cichymi krokami poszedł do łazienki, rzucił przemoknięty ręcznik na stertę brudów i podszedł do lustra, na którym był zawieszony czysty, biały w brązowe paski. Nie poświęcając ani sekundy swojemu odbiciu, ruszył z powrotem do sypialni.

Często nie mógł na siebie patrzeć. Na swoje kredowe wykończone ja, z wystającymi żebrami, sińcami pod dolnymi powiekami i zapadniętymi policzkami, tak bardzo przypominające mu tę mroczną, groteskową, opętaną wersję, która syciła się chaosem i mordowała w jego imieniu.

Starannie rozłożył ręcznik, przykrywając odróżniający się ciemniejszym kolorem obszar. Ponownie wdrapał się na łóżko, schował pod pierzyną i zamknął oczy, błagając o wypoczynek. O bezsenny sen.

*

Trzy godziny później wstał z pulsującą skronią. Jakby jego dni nie były mniej piekielne i bez bólu głowy…

*

Wypuścił nerwowo powietrze przez nos, wędrując wzrokiem po kolorowych plakatach na brzoskwiniowych ścianach. Wciąż ciężko było mu tu przychodzić, mimo że minął już miesiąc, odkąd pierwszy raz postawił tutaj stopę. Na razie nadal znajdował się w stanie zaprzeczania: te sesje są bezsensowne i zupełnie niepotrzebną stratą czasu. Nie chciał z nikim rozmawiać o tym, co się wydarzyło w jego życiu, nie chciał stawić czoła swoim problemom i nie chciał dopuścić do wodzy stłamszone emocje, kiedy ignorowanie, niezwracanie uwagi i kierowanie jej wszędzie byle nie na siebie było łatwiejsze. Ale ufał Corze i jej słowom. _Teraz jest jeszcze za wcześnie. Dopiero potem dostrzeżesz, jaka to jest pomoc i jak wiele ci to daje_. Nienawidził tego, że mówiła o chodzeniu do psychologa rzeczowo, z doświadczeniem. To kolejna sprawa, której nie mógł sobie wybaczyć. No właśnie. Cora mu dawno wybaczyła. Tylko gromadzona i kotłująca się przez lata, przytłaczająca i chwilami irracjonalna wina stawała mu na drodze do przebaczenia samemu sobie. Pracował nad tym, jednakże była to żmudna, bardzo trudna praca.

\- Panie Hale? – Odwrócił głowę ku drzwiom gabinetu z numerem piątym, w których stała niska kobieta koło sześćdziesiątki, z widocznymi zmarszczkami na pulchnej twarzy i z sympatycznym uśmiechem na wąskich ustach. Budziła wrażenie ciepłej, pogodnej babki, której można powierzyć każdy sekret. Wyglądem i sposobem bycia do bólu przypominała mu jedną ciotkę od strony matki, zawsze noszącą dla niego jakiegoś cukierka lub batonika w torebce. – Zapraszam. – Otworzyła szerzej drzwi, zachęcając do wejścia do zielonego pokoju.

Wstał, otrzepał spodnie i ruszył za nią.

*

\- Nie masz żadnych planów na przyszłość, Stilinski? – Trener Finstock spoglądał między niewypełnioną ankietą a pustym wyrazem twarzy, który prezentował mu Stiles, jakby siłą powstrzymywał się przed dorzuceniem jakiegoś zgryźliwego komentarza.

\- Mam, ale to nie żadne z podanych. – Mężczyzna uniósł jedną brew. _Kontynuuj_ , mówiła. _Słucham cię jak zgaszonego radia_ , mówiła. - Mój jeden, jedyny plan – zaczął, ale zanim dokończył, spauzował przez ból głowy i natłok osób,  przewijających się w jego myśli. Wygiął kąciki warg w uśmieszek, który zapowiadał Finstockowi, że zaraz ułowi uchem coś irytującego – to zostać najlepszym klaunem cyrkowym _ever_.

*

Pod wieczór głowa bolała go tak bezlitośnie, że dryfował na krawędzi. Zebrali się u Dereka, by porozmawiać o ważnych wilkołaczych kwestiach. Co prędzej czy później przerodzi się w pizzę i maraton filmowy jak każdego piątku. Stiles oparł łokieć o ramię kanapy, siedząc w jednym z jej krańców po turecku. Masując skroń, zaciskał i rozkurczał palce drugiej ręki na poduszczę spoczywającej na jego kolanach. W innych warunkach cieszyłby się z tego, że loft wypełniała tak bogata gama dźwięków, jednak obecnie było ich zdecydowanie za dużo. Stukot naczyń z kuchni i stóp obijających się o podłogę, szmer odległych rozmów z telewizora, jeszcze wyraźniejsze głosy po jego lewej, gdzie Scott dyskutował z Derekiem, dudnienie deszczu o wielkie szyby i wnerwiająca melodyjka jakiejś gry z czyjegoś telefonu, prawdopodobnie Kiry. Obawiał się, że jego mózg nie wytrzyma i eksploduje, a to byłaby poważnie niegustowna, mdława śmierć jak na jego standardy. Przecież ma jeszcze do wyboru rozszarpanie przez nadprzyrodzone stworzenia albo przyjęcie za kogoś kulki czy choćby upadek z drzewa podczas ratowania biednych kociąt. Każda z tych opcji wydawała się lepsza niż oblepienie przyjaciół masą mózgową.

\- Stiles, brachu? – Scott zwrócił się do niego. Pewnie po raz drugi bądź trzeci. – Co jest?

\- Nic. – Stiles machnął na nich dłonią lekceważąco. Wilkołaki natomiast nie zlekceważyły nieprawidłowości w biciu jego serca. – Nic ważnego. – Poprawił się natychmiast. – Jakiś taki roztargniony jestem. Łeb mnie naparza, za niskie ciśnienie. I chyba pominąłem jedną dawkę Adderalu, ale nie jestem w stu procentach pewien…

Scott pokręcił niedowierzająco głową, po czym się rozchmurzył. O czym nie można było mówić o świecie poza loftem. Pogoda pokazywała, jaka jest tragicznie nieszczęśliwa.

\- Słyszałeś, co Derek powiedział?

\- Nie, sorry. Bis?

\- Psycholog poradziła, bym wam wyznał, że się leczę. Chodzę na terapię. – Westchnął Derek. - Że będzie mi lżej z waszym wsparciem, że nie muszę być we wszystkim sam. Mówiła też coś o zwiększeniu zaufania. – Ostatnie słowa mruknął gdzieś w bok, jakby sam się do nich dopiero przekonując, przyzwyczajając do takiego konceptu. Stiles mrugnął.

\- Jak to?

\- Cora mnie namówiła, Deaton wskazał osobę.  Terapia ma przynajmniej możliwość bycia efektowną, skoro ta psycholog wie o nas. – Beta wzruszył ramionami. Przez chwilę ogarnęła ich cisza, ale nie trwała długo. Stiles rozpromienił się i opuścił kanapę, by podejść do Dereka z szerokim uśmiechem. Były to naprawdę świetne wiadomości. Nagły przypływ pozytywnych, ciepłych uczuć sprawił, że chłopak bez zastanowienia uścisnął go w pasie.

\- W takim razie cieszę się. Zaczynasz o siebie dbać. – Derek pokręcił nosem i objął go ramionami na wysokości łopatek. Stiles był zmuszony nieco odchylić tułów i podnieść głowę, by móc (z bezpiecznej odległości) spojrzeć mu w twarz. – Pamiętam tamtego wściekłego, kwaśnego wilka z ciągle naburmuszoną miną i ze spisem metod przemocy zamiast zbioru słów i argumentów. Zmieniasz się. Mam tylko nadzieję, że chociaż skórzana kurtka zostanie. Bo Camaro już sprzedałeś, co, przy okazji, _jak mogłeś w ogóle zrobić_? – Lamentował dalej. Przez dobre pięć minut rozpaczał za samochodem i okularami przeciwsłonecznymi.

\- Co chcesz powiedzieć, Stiles? – Derek w końcu mu przerwał, pytając cierpliwie. Chłopak z determinacją skrzącą się w tęczówkach nawiązał z nim kontakt wzrokowy.

\- Jestem dumny. I jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz potrzebował czegokolwiek, to dryndnij, a wyskoczę ci z lodówki. Jesteśmy watahą. -  Derek ścisnął go mocniej.

\- Dziękuję. – Stiles przytaknął, przecież było to jasne, przejrzyste, oczywiste. Wilkołak wypuścił go z objęć, więc wrócił do swojego poprzednio zajmowanego siedzenia. Uśmiechnął się lekko, spoglądając w rozmyty obraz telewizora. Nadal bolała go głowa, ale zaprzątał ją czymś zupełnie innym. Jeszcze parę miesięcy temu Derek nie dałby się nikomu tak do siebie zbliżyć. Niesamowity był progres, licząc od początku ich znajomości aż po tę chwilę. Stiles czuł się z tym dobrze. Odnosił wrażenie, że przynajmniej jedna rzecz była prawidłowa i dokładnie na swoim miejscu. Nie potrafił nazwać tego uczucia, lecz nie było ono dziwne, ani nieproszone, ani złe, choć je na razie nie rozumiał. Odwrotnie. Raczej, pozwalało mu oddychać.

*

_Szedł spokojnym krokiem wzdłuż przemokniętej ścieżki. Była odgrodzona z lewej strony piękną balustradą z kłód, gdzie w dół roztaczała się stroma przepaść, nad którą z kolei wisiały ociekające deszczem korony drzew. Nie widział jej końca, zasłonięta była gęstą mgłą… a może chmurami? Z prawej strony w górę wspinały się skalne ściany, z rzadka przebijane górskimi krzewami. Okolica była jasna, choć szara i dżdżysta. Coś mu podpowiadało, że to nie był jego pierwszy raz tutaj. Widok roztaczający się przed nim wydawał mu się dziwnie znajomy. Szedł tą ścieżką, jakby przechadzał się nią od zawsze. Prowadziła do domu._

Usiadł, czując pod sobą przemieszczające się sprężyny materaca. Obrzucił zdezorientowanym wzrokiem sypialnie, skąpaną w półmroku wchodzącym w szarą jasność, kompletnie jak tamto ustronie ze snu. Za oknem panowała ulewa. Zmarszczył brwi, zaskakująco zaniepokojony. Nie mógł należycie odetchnąć, jak gdyby powietrze raptownie zgęstniało i ciężko napierało na płuca. Przyłożył otwartą dłoń do piersi, pocierając skórę pod materiałem koszulki małymi kołami. Jego serce, jego całe jestestwo nagle poczuło się strasznie ociężałe.

*

Następnego dnia poczucie ciężkości nie ustąpiło. Było nieco inne, ale mimo to podświadomie znał je. Nadmierna czujność, tak to nazwała pani Morrell. Coś było zdecydowanie nie tak. To, albo odzywała się w nim paranoja, bo nie przyśniły mu się żadne zakrwawione zwłoki, które przecież od tak dawna zasłużenie go prześladowały.

*

Jechał bezmyślnie przez miasto, przyglądając się jego nocnemu życiu. Okna w większości domów były ciemne, choć ich lokatorzy nie koniecznie musieli spać. Wiele ulic było skąpanych w kolorowych światłach dobiegających z pełnych ludzi klubów i barów, otwartych restauracji czy całodobowych sklepów i aptek.

Od paru dni nie sypiał najlepiej i nie wiedział dlaczego. Sen zwyczajnie do niego nie przychodził, a jeśli już, to był niespokojny. Bezsenność nie była mu obca, w końcu goniły go wiele zmor z przeszłości. Maniakalny rechot Kate, dźwięk pożeranego przez ogień i walącego się domu, zapach zwęglonej skóry, ostatni uścisk od Laury, zanim pojechała z powrotem do Beacon Hills, Peter, Erica i Boyd, twarz Daracha, wataha Alf, opętany przez psychotycznego lisa Stiles. Wszystko to od czasu do czasu odzywało się. Ale tym razem było zdecydowanie inaczej. Bardziej polegało to na tym, że jego ciało nie pozwalało mu na odpoczynek, a nie umysł, który od rozmowy-katharsis z matką, pokonania Nogitsune i odzyskania Stilesa był całkiem wyciszony.

Kierując się na obrzeża, zastanawiał się, czy czasem nie powinien się zatrzymać w rezerwacie i pobiegać pod pierwszą kwadrą księżyca, by trochę zmęczyć mięśnie. Droga stała się pusta, równie oświetlona lampami, jakby ten zakątek zupełnie odciął się od reszty miasta. Po prawej stronie jezdni Derek ujrzał dobrze znany mu, zbliżający się dom. Tak samo jak pozostałe, i on skąpany był w ciemnościach. Dopiero minąwszy posiadłość szeryfa, gdy spojrzał w lusterko, zauważył, że w oddalającej się sypialni Stilesa wciąż paliło się światło. W dużej mierze zdjął nogę z gazu, koncentrując się na zmyśle słuchu. W uszach zaszumiało mu rytmiczne bicie serca. Było zbyt szybkie, aby mogło należeć do śpiącej osoby.

Zerknął na ekran komórki. Trzecia trzydzieści osiem nad ranem, środa, dzień szkolny. Stiles nie spał. Derek zacisnął szczękę. Domysły rosły.

Wystukał na klawiaturze _kładź się do łóżka, Stiles_ i nacisnął ‘wyślij’. Pół minuty później dostał wiadomość o treści: _znowu udajesz stalkera?_ Prychnął. _Przejeżdżałem obok. Na cały dystrykt tylko ty jeszcze nie lulasz._ Odpowiedź nadeszła błyskawicznie. _Lulasz? Kim ty do cholery jesteś?_ Przewrócił oczyma, bo oczywiście tylko Stiles mógłby się przyczepić do czegoś takiego. Nim zdążył cokolwiek odpisać, nadszedł kolejny SMS. _Sorry not sorry,_ _puzzle same się nie ułożą._ To przykuło jego uwagę. _Plus, dziękuję ci kurde pięknie, sam się kładź, a nie popierniczasz po mieście swoją familijną Toyotą._ Wysłał dobitne _idź spać_ i po krótkim namyśle jeszcze dodał: _moja Toyota jest w porządku, dupku._ Schował komórkę do kieszeni kurtki.

Nagle poczuł się wyczerpany, jakby uszło z niego nieco energii. Chyba napowtarzał się tyle razy, żeby samemu skorzystać ze swojej rady. Skręcił, zawracając przez inną dzielnicę i zmierzając z powrotem do loftu. Później, po zatopieniu nosa w poduszczę i zakrycia się kołdrą, pomyślał o puzzlach.

*

Jak przeprasza się za zrujnowanie czyjegoś życia?

To pytanie często nawiedzało go w najmniej spodziewanych chwilach. Krążył wzdłuż korytarzy i odwiedzał wszystkie pokoje w zadumie, próbując pochwycić wzrokiem każdy detal. Przechodząc obok fotela w salonie, zabrał leżący na nim miękki niebieski koc i owinął się nim szczelnie. Choć popołudnie było ciepłe i słoneczne, co samo w sobie stanowiło abominację w późnej jesieni, jemu było zimno. Tak naprawdę odkąd został rozdzielony z Nogitsune, jakoś nie mógł się rozgrzać.

Czasami te wydarzenia wydawały się tak odległe, że Stiles musiał przystanąć i zastanowić się, czy w ogóle były prawdziwe. A potem przypominał sobie pogrzeb Allison i stojący na cmentarzu nagrobek z jasnego granitu i wszystko stawało się nagle przeraźliwie realne.

Teraz Beacon Hills było tak spokojnie,

(jak można w ogóle nazywać to miasto spokojnym? Wszyscy czekają w napięciu, aż nadejdzie coś nowego, coś gorszego niż to, co dotąd przeżyli… przeżyli, huh)

tak zwyczajne, tak przyjemnie rutynowe, że trudno uwierzyć w to, co się stało. Widział to po przyjaciołach, których postawa usilnie krzyczała _norma i constans_ , a jednak ich spojrzenia były zasnute cieniem. Prawdopodobnie nadal spoglądali na pustą ławkę Allison i tłukli się w środku jak kryształowe szklanki ciskane z impetem w ściany.

Wszyscy pamiętali. Żaden z nich nie zapomniał. Stiles nie zapomniał. Trudno jest zapomnieć, gdy jest się powodem czyichś codziennych cierpień, a wina pożera każdego dnia wszystko, co cię definiuje.

Nie mógł spojrzeć Scottowi w oczy, który przez niego stracił swoją pierwszą miłość, nie bez palącej go w gardle żółci. Lydii, która straciła swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Isaaca, którego pozbawił kolejnej ważnej osoby w jego życiu. Chrisa Argent, któremu odebrał córkę. O Boże. Zabił czyjąś córkę.

Allison zginęła tak, jak żyła. _Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes._

Zginęła, bo nie potrafił się ochronić przed lisim demonem, bo nie był wystarczająco silny, by zamknąć drzwi. Zginęła, pokonując Oni, dając im możliwość wyjścia.

(Co, jeśli to agonia teraz, a potem już tylko piekło?)

Zginęła, mając siedemnaście lat i całe życie przed sobą. Całe życie do przeżycia, do popełniania błędów i naprawiania ich, jak to robiła dotychczas, do kształcenia się, do trenowania i walczenia, do trzymania się z przyjaciółmi, do bawienia się, do zakochiwania się, do pójścia na studia, do znalezienia pracy, do założenia rodziny… Zdarzały się momenty, w których tak bardzo żałował, że nie wbił sobie wtedy katany Kiry w brzuch. Nie powinien żyć. Nie, kiedy Allison jest martwa i nie może mieć już nic.

I nie tylko ona. Tylu ludzi, tak wielu ludzi…

Jak przeprasza się za zrujnowanie czyjegoś życia? Stiles dałby dużo, by znać odpowiedź.

*

\- Jeśli ktoś układa puzzle o trzeciej trzydzieści osiem nad ranem, to co to może oznaczać? – Rozsiadł się wygodniej, zakładając nogę na nogę. Kostka jednej spoczęła tuż nad kolanem drugiej. Zazwyczaj utrzymywał z nią kontakt wzrokowy, gdy rozmawiali. Obecnie wędrował nim po zielonych ścianach gabinetu. _Sprytnie pomyślane_ , stwierdził. Zieleń. Symbol równowagi. Nadziei. Natury. Harmonii. Regeneracji sił witalnych i fizycznych. Odrodzenia. Powrotu do życia. Kolor zielony nadaje się do relaksacji, działa rozluźniająco, łagodzi napięcie. _Jestem spokojny jak pierdolona, hinduska krowa._

Starsza pani uniosła głowę, stukając palcem wskazującym w brodę.

\- Samo układanie puzzli niekiedy poleca się osobom z deficytem uwagi, chociaż, jak sięgam pamięcią, mojej córce zawsze szybko się nudziły. Niektórzy asocjują to z czymś kojącym. Czasem osoby z PTSD, czyli zespołem stresu pourazowego, widzą w tym coś więcej. Jakby wraz z układaniem puzzli, mogły na nowo ułożyć i siebie. Ale tak naprawdę nie umiem ci jednoznacznie odpowiedzieć, bo nie można tego traktować ogólnikowo. – Ponownie skupiła na nim spojrzenie, obserwując go bacznie. – Czemu pytasz?

Derek, mimo krótkiego zamyślenia, machnął negująco ręką, na co przytaknęła. Jeśli kiedykolwiek będzie chciał do tego wrócić, ona go wysłucha. Na razie i tak mają od groma innego materiału do przepracowania.

*

\- Derek, przyprowadź tu swoje cztery litery! – Wrzasnął, zasuwając za sobą drzwi. Przez wielkie okna do środka wpadały promienie popołudniowego słońca. Loft wydawał się ukąpany w złocie. – Choć wnętrze nie jest adekwatne ani zawartością, ani wartością. Pozostawia dużo do życzenia – mruknął do siebie, lustrując wzrokiem poniszczoną przestrzeń.

\- Co ci się znowu nie podoba? – Derek warknął, schodząc z piętra po kręconych schodach.

\- Nie myślałeś, żeby znaleźć sobie coś nowego? – Spytał ściszonym tonem, wpatrując się w fragment czystej podłogi, na który kiedyś bez życia padł Boyd. Zanim Stiles zorientował się, jakie słowa wyślizgnęły się spomiędzy jego warg, Derek przemówił równie cicho, z dziwnie łagodnymi rysami twarzy.

\- Myślałem, choć długo miałem wrażenie, że nie powinienem. Że nie zasługuję. – Język formował przeprosiny, jednak Stiles je połknął. Raczej trzymał się myśli, że Derek podarował mu kolejny skrawek, który go stanowił.

\- Możemy coś razem wymyślić, jeśli chcesz. Moja piekielnie dobra filtracja umysłowa jest piekielnie dobra – wilkołak wydobył z siebie parsknięcie, które Stiles skategoryzował jako jesteś-stuknięty-ale-różowo-więc-dam-ci-jeszcze-trochę-pożyć-baw-mnie-dalej-zwierzyno. Machnął między nimi ręką, jakby chciał pokazać: _widzisz, właśnie o tym mówię!_

\- Po co tu przyszedłeś, Stiles? – Sięgnął do plecaka i wyjął z niego grubą, potężnie oprawioną książkę. Podał ją Derekowi.

\- Lydia oddaje. To znaczy, technicznie ja oddaję, ale to ona pożyczyła… teoretycznie. A zresztą, wiesz, o co mi chodzi – Derek chwycił książkę i podszedł do stołu, mieszczącego się przy oknach. Stiles lubił o nim myśleć jak o epickim stole planu skoku na bank.

Stali tak przez (sekundy? minuty?) chwilę, zapatrzeni w ten cholerny stół.

\- Masz czas? – Pytanie wytrąciło go z zadumy. Derek spoglądał na niego przez ramię, trzymając teraz coś zupełnie innego w dłoniach. Prostokątne pudełko. Obrócił się, ukazując mu obrazek na wieku.

\- _Pory roku_ Alfonsa Muchy, dwa tysiące sztuk? – Kącik ust Stilesa mimowolnie drgnął, chcąc wspiąć się w górę. Rzucił plecak pod kanapę. – Widzę, że lecimy z grubej rury, picuś-glancuś.

\- Zmieniłem zdanie, wyjdź mi stąd.

*

W szkole chodził nieprzytomny. W ogóle nie mógł spać, pomijając stan pół-zaśnięcia na lekcjach czy ewentualne drzemki, i to najwyżej dwudziestominutowe. Cudem udało mu się uniknąć końca kija od lacrosse, którym zamachnęła się Kira na dzisiejszym treningu. Tłumaczył to sobie nabytymi odruchami, bo samego refleksu za grosz nie posiadał. Poza tym to on jak kołek sterczał nie na tej pozycji, na której powinien. Więc za ten błąd winić mógł jedynie siebie, tak jak ostatnio za wszystko inne zresztą.

\- Myślisz, że to dobry pomysł? – Usłyszał z oddali niepewnie brzmiącą lisicę. Zbierali się z boiska do szatni, by się ogarnąć i ogłosić ostateczny fajrant. Scott i Kira stali parę metrów dalej i gadali, każdy kazualnie trzymając w jednej ręce swój ubrudzony błotem hełm.

\- Tak. Od dwóch miesięcy jest spokój. - Scott chwycił ją za rękę i przyciągnął bliżej siebie, gładząc po łokciu. - Powinniśmy to wykorzystać i nareszcie pójść na normalną randkę.

Stiles spuścił głowę i uśmiechnął się pod nosem, udając, że szuka wyimaginowanych, porozrzucanych po trawniku piłek, aby je zebrać.

Kira nadal musiała wyglądać na nieprzekonaną, bo Scott zsunął rękę z jej łokcia i objął dłonią jej mniejszą, kciukiem formując okręgi na jej jasnej skórze. Brązowe tęczówki straciły na blasku, a pionowa zmarszczka pojawiła się między ściągniętymi brwiami.

\- Nie chcę żałować – stwierdził po dłuższym milczeniu. – Nie chcę potem żałować, że czegoś nie zrobiłem, chociaż naprawdę, naprawdę chciałem. – Stiles zatrzymał się w półkroku. Zrzedła mu ucieszona mina, ramiona opadły i bezwiednie się skulił, chcąc jakby schować w sobie.

(Nabyte odruchy, hm?)

Zaczął się powoli oddalać od tej dwójki. Kira natomiast emanowała powagą i zrozumieniem. Z łagodnymi oczyma wyswobodziła palce z uścisku i objęła policzek Scotta, zahaczając opuszkami o starą bliznę.

\- Okay. Coś wymyślimy. Szósta trzydzieści? – Scott z wolna wyszczerzył zęby i cmoknął ją krótko w usta. Później biegiem ruszył w stronę budynku szkolnego, kierując się do męskiej szatni. Kira bez pośpiechu podążyła za nim, skręcając w lewo, do szatni damskiej.

Stiles został sam na boisku.

*

Czekał z niecierpliwością, aż pozostali sobie już pójdą. Po spotkaniu z watahą będzie układać z Derekiem trzecie pudełko puzzli, _Guernicę_ Pabla Picassa. Miał przeczucie, że mimo trzech tysięcy kawałków, szybko się z nimi uporają.

Skoro o przeczuciu mowa. Potarł otwartą dłonią materiał koszuli na lewej piersi, czując pod żebrami bicie ociężałego serca. Ciągnęło się to już drugi tydzień. Ciemność wokół serca nie równała się wcześniej z takim fizycznym dyskomfortem. Zachmurzył się. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby i Nogitsune pozostawił po sobie podobny ślad jak Nemeton.

Donośne dźwięki dobiegające z kanapy nieco go otrzeźwiły. Stiles podszedł i oparł się o grzbiet, nachylając się nad Kirą, która siedziała pomiędzy Lydią i Malią. Na jego pytające spojrzenie Kira odpowiedziała miłym wygięciem warg i uniosła trzymaną w dłoniach komórkę na wysokość jego twarzy. Zerknął na zdjęcie ukazujące zakwitłe drzewa wiśni, na tle których rozpościerał się biały zamek z turkusowymi dachami i złotymi detalami. _Ōsaka-jō?_ Mrugnął, odchylając się do tyłu. Mógłby snuć śliskie przypuszczenia, że gdzieś tam, kiedyś tam ten zamek mu się przewinął przed oczyma, choćby w pokręconych odmętach internetowych. Ale z całą pewnością mógłby przysiąc, że nigdy nie miał do czynienia z japońską nazwą. Więc skąd ta instynktowna myśl? I kolejna, że Ōsaka-jō inaczej zwany jest Kinjō? Mrugnął jeszcze raz, powracając do wiszenia nad dziewczynami.

\- To twoje? – Zapytał, połykając chrypkę, która samoistnie otuliła mu z przejęcia struny głosowe.

\- Tak, w zeszłym roku spędziłam z rodzicami przerwę wiosenną u babci. Mieszka w Nagano, czyli mniej więcej centralnej części Japonii, ale zrobiliśmy sobie też wycieczkę do Osaki. I jeszcze chodziliśmy w góry. Będą na następnych zdjęciach… - Przesunęła palcem po ekranie, pomijając kilka zdjęć kwiatów wiśni, zachwycające swoim pastelowym różem i zatrzymała się na odrobinę zamazanym przez deszcz obrazie przemokniętej, asfaltowej drogi, prowadzącej na wzniesienie. Lydia i Malia z zainteresowaniem przyglądały się krajobrazom. Za to Stiles z każdym kolejnym zdjęciem odczuwał coraz to silniejsze pulsowanie w czaszce.

Nie wiedział, czego się spodziewał, ale na pewno nie tego. Kiedy na jednym z obrazków zobaczył ścieżkę, dokładnie tę samą jak ze snu sprzed dwóch tygodni, oddech ugrzązł mu w piersi.

_Była odgrodzona z lewej strony piękną balustradą z kłód, gdzie w dół roztaczała się stroma przepaść, nad którą z kolei wisiały ociekające deszczem korony drzew._

Co to ma być?

_Nie widział jej końca, zasłonięta była gęstą mgłą… chmurami?_

Jak to możliwe?

_Z prawej strony w górę wspinały się skalne ściany, z rzadka przebijane górskimi krzewami._

Co do _kurwy nędzy_ … ?!

_Widok roztaczający się przed nim wydawał mu się dziwnie znajomy. Szedł tą ścieżką, jakby przechadzał się nią od zawsze._

_-_ Kira? – Spytał, modląc się, by brzmieć i wyglądać jak zwykle, być przeciwieństwem wszystkiego, co działo się teraz w jego wnętrzu. – Co to za miejsce?

\- Góry Akaishi, ten sam szczyt. Japończycy powiadają, że te góry zamieszkują youkai, w sensie mitologiczne stworzenia z japońskiego folkloru. Nawet nazywają je Górami Youkai. Ta ścieżka akurat kończyła się bramą, która rzekomo prowadzi do ich świata. – Odpowiedziała jednym tchem, wyraźnie podekscytowana.

\- Może powinniśmy załączyć to do Bestiariusza? – Wymusił psotny uśmieszek.

\- Tylko dlatego, że kitsune istnieją, nie oznacza, że zaraz każdy japoński stwór musi być prawdziwy – oświadczyła rzeczowo Lydia. – Dowody, Stiles.

 _Dowody, co?_ , pomyślał, masując uporczywie skroń. Bolało tak mocno, jak gdyby sto słoni dreptało mu po mózgu. _Może będę je miał._

Zamiast tego oznajmił:

\- Masz rację.

Derek wyszedł z kuchni, trzymając miskę z popcornem. Stanął obok Stilesa, podając przekąskę Malii, która od razu zaczęła pałaszować. A zarzekała się, że poczeka na rozpoczęcie filmu. Zanim się oddalił z zamiarem wrócenia po picie, chłopak chwycił go za rękaw, zwracając na siebie uwagę Bety.

\- Przepraszam, ale pójdę lepiej do domu. – Wydusił, mrużąc powieki, bo nagle światło stało się zbyt ostre, oczy zbyt wrażliwe i odczuwał to, jakby z pasją wbijano w nie szpilki. Derek ze świstem nabrał powietrza przez nos, orientując się w woniach dookoła.

\- Miewasz migreny? – Derek posiadał wiele różnych zmarszczek. Tym razem Stiles dostrzegł bruzdę zmartwienia między jego brwiami.

\- Nie, ale zawsze musi być ten pierwszy raz – stwierdził lekko, wzruszając ramieniem. Wilkołak uważnie przeszukał wzrokiem jego twarz, po czym odgarnął niesforny kosmyk włosów i przyłożył Stilesowi wewnętrzną część nadgarstka do czoła. Ten zamknął oczy przez kuriozalne ukojenie, jakie przynosił kontakt z gorącą skórą Dereka.

\- Masz ciepłe czoło.

\- Mm? A cały czas jest mi zimno. – Wydobył z siebie wdzięczne westchnięcie, gdy mężczyzna odciągnął krawędź bólu, absorbując go czarnymi żyłami. Pieczenie oczu temporalnie ustało.

\- Może złapałeś przeziębienie?

\- Kto wie? W każdym razie, czegokolwiek to są zalążki, wolę to przeleżeć.

\- Okay. Odwieźć cię do domu?

\- No jeszcze tak źle ze mną nie jest – odpowiedział z udawanym przekąsem, jednak miłe spojrzenie go zdradziło. – Obejrzyj film i daj znać, jak ci się podobał – potem zwrócił się do pozostałej gromadki. – Nie spoilerujcie zakończenia. Na razie, ludziska!

Derek wiódł za nim wzrokiem, póki Stiles nie zniknął za zasuwanymi drzwiami.

*

Wpadł do domu, osuwając się po ścianie, podpierając się na niej, by jakoś utrzymać się na nogach. Jad w umyśle przyćmił wszystko i Stiles, zamroczony i zasapany, nie czuł nic poza przeszywającym bólem, nie widział, nie słyszał ani nie wiedział, co się wokół niego działo.

Zmusił się do kilku kroków, ale nie dał rady i padł z głuchym hukiem na podłogę. Z oddali patrzyły na niego schody. Puls walił w splocie żył na jego lewej skroni. Wrażenie było takie, jakby coś od środka rozsadzało mu czaszkę. Potęgowało się z każdą chwilą. Dyszał coraz ciężej. Mięśnie niedomagały, potrzebując więcej tlenu.

_Góra była wysoka. Można by powiedzieć, że potężna i majestatyczna; idealna na przejście między światem śmiertelników a demonów. Choć ludzie często myśleli o nich jak o bogach. Może i nimi byli?_

_Wcześniej mżyło, lecz tak lubił swoją drogę najbardziej. Piękną, muśniętą rosą, zatopioną w gęstej mgle, która taiła niebezpieczeństwo. Wielu straciło tu życie, spadając z przepaści. Często z własnej głupoty, ale zazwyczaj tutejsze stworzenia nie lubiły, gdy ktokolwiek zapuszczał się zbyt blisko bramy i pomagały im. Popychały, podstawiały kamienie pod nogi, doprowadzały do tego, by sami skakali lub po prostu mordowały, wyrzucając resztki za balustradę. Czerpał przyjemność z unoszących się oparów przerażenia, paniki i desperacji, prawie ciągle świeżych. Ludzie bywali bzdurni i nader ciekawscy._

_Wielka, czerwona brama torii wznosiła się w całej swej okazałości przed nim. Dwa monumentalne, ozdobione słupy, złączone u góry dwiema równie imponującymi, poprzecznymi belkami. Czarujące. Nieważne, ile razy nią przejdzie, zawsze będzie zachwycać się szkarłatem, odcinającym się od zwykłej czerwieni przy jej podstawach. Tak, czasami ludziom udawało się przedostawać dalej, niżeli powinni się zapuszczać._

Stiles ryknął, ogłuszająco i przeraźliwie, łapiąc się obiema rękami za głowę,

(już się nie obudzi, zbyt duży, ból jest zbyt duży, o mój Boże, to jest to, on umiera, u siebie w domu na drewnianej podłodze, znajdą jego ciało, już się nie obudzi, już się nie obudzi, a ojciec tego nie przeżyje)

następnie stracił przytomność.

*

Ocknął się parę minut później, wyczerpany i chory z obolenia. Ojciec wciąż nie wrócił z pracy. Wisząca nad nim cisza sprawiała, że czuł się jak ofiara, w którą drapieżnik lada moment zatopi swoje kły.

*

Tak bardzo chciałby sobie wmówić, że to było jednorazowe i bez znaczenia, przekonać się, że absolutnie nic się nie wydarzyło, ale te… przebłyski, migawki, jakkolwiek to nazwać, stawały się liczniejsze i mniej rozległe w czasie, choć zawsze bolały tak samo. Za każdym razem myślał, że nadchodzi jego koniec. To byłoby prostsze, ale w jakim momencie jego życie było kiedykolwiek proste?

Widział różne rzeczy. Czasami przebłyski powtarzały się, obszerniejsze lub uzupełnione o parę elementów, o których nawet by nie pomyślał, że w ogóle mogłyby tam być i jakoś należeć. Oglądał góry, przechadzał się ścieżkami, wędrował po świecie youkai, wpadał do domów rozrywki, gdzie traktowano go jak pana i władcę, a piękne kobiety polewały mu sake, zapalały fajkę, tańczyły, śpiewały i zabawiały go, nigdy nie zwracając się do niego inaczej niż Abikyōkan-sama. Migawki nie znały dnia ani godziny, naturalnie też nie były ciągle znośne. Abikyōkan, kimkolwiek był, czerpał radość z walki, rozrywał miękkie mięso swoich wrogów, wyrywał im serca z piersi i gałki oczne z oczodołów, kąpał się w ich krwi, zlizywał ją z palców, a tych, którzy zdążali wydobyć z siebie błagalne lamenty, zabijał z jeszcze większą rozkoszą. Ich boleściwe jęki były muzyką dla jego uszu.

Spodziewanie, Stiles już w zupełności przestał sypiać. Częściej wymiotował, niż jadł. Niektóre obrazy, mimo wszelkich starań, wryły się w pamięć do takiego stopnia, jak gdyby zostały mu wytatuowane pod powiekami. Widział je zawsze, kiedy zamykał oczy.

Szukał odpowiedzi. Spędzał przed komputerem mnóstwo nocy, próbując nadać sens tym przebłyskom, jakiemuś Abikyōkanowi, który najtrafniej był poronionym psycholem i wpasować go pośród japońskich dziw. Bezskutecznie.

Może po prostu tracił rozum?

W międzyczasie trafiał do loftu przynajmniej parę razy w tygodniu, w którym czekały na niego puzzle, gorąca herbata, leniwe popołudnia i Derek. Nie prowadzili jakichś epickich konwersacji, bo w takich chwilach zwyczajnie nie musieli. Samo jego towarzystwo było wystarczające, by Stiles mógł się wyciszyć.

*

Jeśli ludzie także mają kotwice, których się trzymają, aby się nie zagubić, to Derek był jego kotwicą.

Zrozumiał to pewnego wieczoru.

Wielka ręka delikatnie wplotła się w jego trochę przydługie włosy, przeczesując je ostrożne. Kojąco głaskała go po głowie, co jakiś czas zjeżdżając na skroń i policzek w motylkowych dotykach.

Ostatecznie spoczęła na lewym policzku, opuszkiem kciuka gładząc pieprzyk przy kąciku ust.

\- Stiles.

Zacisnął mocniej powieki, nie chcąc wybudzać się z czegoś tak dobrego. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnim razem coś podobnego nawiedziło jego sny. Lata temu? Zanim matka znalazła się dwa metry pod ziemią? Gdy jeszcze przychodziła do niego przed położeniem się spać i wspólnie czytali książki? Gdy po tym z czułością mierzwiła mu brązowe kosmyki i składała pocałunek na małym nosku, życząc dobrej nocy?

Obrócił twarz, pchając ją głębiej w kielich kochającej dłoni. Tu mógłby schować się przed światem.

\- Stiles – jego imię zostało wypowiedziane ponownie, miękko.

Ze zirytowanym westchnięciem otworzył zaspane oczy. Ujrzał pochylającą się nieco nad nim osobę. Osobę o szerokich ramionach zakrytych bordowym swetrem, ciemnym zaroście, pełnych ustach, strzałowatym nosie, gęstych brwiach, drobnych uszach, bujnych, czarnych włosach i oczach, które zależnie od światła mogły być szaro-brązowe, jaskrawo zielone, a nawet elektryzująco niebieskie.

_Boże, jaki ty jesteś piękny._

Spoglądali na siebie, nic nie mówiąc. Spojrzenie Dereka… Nie mógł skategoryzować tego spojrzenia, nie potrafił go nawet nazwać. Nigdy, _nigdy_ wcześniej Derek nie patrzył na Stilesa w taki sposób.

\- Odpłynąłem?

\- Mhm. I miałeś spokojny sen.

\- A ile przespałem?

\- Około sześciu godzin. Zaraz jedenasta.

_Tak, ty jesteś tym jedynym._

To się chyba nazywa wytchnieniem, prawda?

*

Żarty się skończyły podczas jednej przypadkowej lekcji ekonomii. Trener Finstock wrzeszczał za nim, kiedy wybiegł z klasy, uciekając do męskiej toalety, ale Stiles go nie słyszał. Przebierał nogami, poruszając się tak szybko, na ile ostatnie rezerwy sił pozwalały. Czyli niezbyt.

Zatrzasnął drzwi z urywanym oddechem, podpierając się o uśmierzająco chłodną, kafelkową ścianę. Rozsadzało go od środka, w szczególności mózg, który zdawał się już nie mieścić w czaszce.

Może źle zrobił, że zerknął przed siebie.

Prosto w lustro, w którym nie zobaczył swojego odbicia.

Jego odbiciem nie był zadyszany, pobladły nastolatek na skraju ataku paniki, oblany potem i z oczyma zamglonymi nieustającym bólem. Zamiast tego ujrzał przystojnego mężczyznę, wpatrzonego w niego z zaciekawieniem. Jego srebrne, kocie tęczówki przebijały go na wylot. Długie, hebanowe włosy opadały kaskadami na jego rozbudowane ramiona, płynąc dalej i sięgając zapewne podłoża. Nie wiedział tego, bo lustro ucinało się przy udach. Wiły się tam nie tylko włosy, ale także kilka puszystych ogonów. Po obu stronach głowy tego gościa, noszone jak sztuczna opaska, wyłaniała się dwójka zwierzęcych, lisich uszu. Obraz dopełniały ciemne kimono ze wzorzystą, czarno-złotą narzutką w japońskie wachlarze i dymiąca fajka, dzierżona w prawej, szponiastej dłoni.

Stiles tak się zapatrzył w to nieznane oblicze, że zapomniał o swojej panice. Potem nadeszła ze zdwojoną mocą.

*

Zwolnił się z zajęć i pojechał tam, gdzie istniała choćby najniklejsza szansa uzyskania pomocy. Klinika weterynaryjna Beacon Hills.

W miarę zbliżania się do celu, pulsowanie w skroniach znów narastało. Stiles poczuł się autentycznie przerażony. Jeszcze tak nie było, by migawka pojawiała się jedna po drugiej. Już był przemęczony jedną, do czego dochodził jego tryb życia, więc szczerze obawiał się o… swoje zdrowie to mało powiedziane. Mimo to nie zatrzymał jeepa ani nie zawrócił.

Pięć minut później zaskoczony doktor Deaton zszedł mu z drogi, kiedy Stiles wtargnął do środka kliniki, by potem paść mu u stóp, chwytając się boleśnie za głowę.

_Śnieg nocą wyglądał pięknie. Burza śnieżna nocą wyglądała pięknie. Dopełniając krąg, jego nieprzyjaciółka wyglądała równie pięknie, co szalejący wokół nich żywioł. Takie przynajmniej odnosił wrażenie, bo ani razu nie mógł złapać okiem całej jej postaci. Jedynie skrawek jej czerwonego kimona, zbyt pokrytego różnorodnym wzorem, aby z pewnością stwierdzić, że oryginalnie było czerwone. Oraz jej długie, przypominające barwą świeży śnieg, włosy._

_Nie krew, lecz czysta ekstaza płynęła w jego żyłach._

Gdy wyzwolił z siebie przeszywający kości krzyk, było po wszystkim.

*

Że zdarł sobie gardło, to oczywista oczywistość.

Doktor Deaton znalazł w sobie jeszcze na tyle krzepy, by podnieść nieprzytomnego chłopaka z podłogi i ułożyć go na stole operacyjnym, następnie sprawdzając jego funkcje życiowe.

\- Leżałeś dziesięć minut – oznajmił niewzruszonemu tym faktem Stilesowi. Bywało i dłużej, nie było dramatu. – Może zaparzę ci melisy i porozmawiamy.

Popijał ją na stojąco, bo nie chciał usiąść. Ciemnoskóry mężczyzna w kitlu stał naprzeciwko niego z założonymi na torsie rękoma, wsłuchując się w jego opowieść. Opowiedział mu praktycznie wszystko, co dotyczyło przebłysków i co sam zdołał z tej całej gównianej sytuacji wywnioskować. Deaton nie musiał nawet mówić, że z minuty na minutę sprawa stawała się coraz bardziej podejrzana, każda emocja była klarownie wypisana na jego starszej twarzy. Co samo w sobie stanowiło rzadkość, ale Stiles przepuścił to mimo myśli.

Sądził, że spodziewał się już wszystkiego po wszystkich. Mylił się, bo nie przewidział, że doktor po krótkim namyśle rzuci się na niego z kijem od mopa. Uniknął uderzenia w brzuch, odskakując w tył. O dziwo, nie odczuł niepokoju czy lęku. Instynktownie, zupełnie tak, jak Abikyōkan sięgał po swoją katanę podczas walk, on złapał miotłę, znajdującą się w kącie między ceglaną ścianą a białą szafką z lekami. Tym razem odparł atak, dwoma zamachnięciami efektywnie wytrącając broń z rąk przeciwnika i groźnie podtrzymując drugi koniec przedmiotu przy jego zakrytej tchawicy.

Widząc, jak Deaton powoli podniósł rozwarte dłonie w geście poddanej, Stiles pokręcił brutalnie głową i odrzucił miotłę w bok, wyczuwając gromadzącą się pod jego kremową skórą histerię. Epickie ilości histerii, będąc dokładniejszym.

\- Zaparzę więcej melisy – Deaton zaproponował trzeźwo.

*

\- Na razie mam jedynie parę podejrzeń. Jedź do domu. Odpocznij. Wróć rano. Wykonam kilka telefonów. Zobaczymy, czy czegoś się dowiem.

Stiles nie oponował.

*

Wszedł do łazienki i rzucił ubrania niedbale na deskę sedesową, od razu kierując się pod prysznic. Gorący strumień wody padł na jego kark, wyczerpane ramiona i wzdłuż pleców, przynosząc ulgę.

Przyglądał się swoim stopom przez długi czas, potem spojrzał na swojego wiotkiego członka. W ciągu tych paru miesięcy ani razu nie przeszło mu przez myśl, by trochę się o siebie zatroszczyć. Hipolibidemia to głupia sprawa.

Dwadzieścia minut później, z pojedynczymi kropelkami na skórze, wilgotną czupryną i ręcznikiem wokół wąskich bioder, stanął przed umywalką. Z ociąganiem zdjął ręcznik narzucony na lustro, odsłaniając jego powierzchnię. Przyjrzał się sobie.

Wyglądał na zniszczonego. Wielkie, niemal czarne wory pod oczami, które notabene, były przekrwione. Zmarszczki, dla których było jeszcze za wcześnie, aby były tak widoczne. Zapadnięte policzki i wyraziste kości policzkowe. Poszarzała cera, blade wargi. Wystające obojczyki i, gdyby zawędrował niżej, także wystające żebra, które dałyby się zliczyć dotykiem.

W tej jednej chwili był tak przeraźliwie podobny do siebie sprzed paru miesięcy, w czasie opętania. Myślał, że się z tym uporał, z całym tym chaosem, który pociągnął za sobą Nogitsune.

Gówno prawda. Nic się, kurwa, nie zmieniło. Absolutnie nic.

Raptownie zdrętwiał.

To było jak olśnienie, grom z jasnego nieba, epifania, objawienie. Zwał, jak zwał. Stiles uświadomił sobie nagle coś bardzo ważnego.

_Abikyōkan._

Pandemonium.

Dwa z piekieł buddyzmu.

Męczeńskie krzyki.

_Chaos._

Oparł dłonie na umywalce, zawieszając nisko głowę. Ściskał jej krawędzie tak mocno, że pobielały mu knykcie.

Zwymiotował wypite wcześniej kubki melisy.

*

Szarym, słotnym rankiem wsiadł do jeepa i zjechał z podjazdu. Drżącą ręką przystawił do rozchylonych warg puszkę z energetykiem, nie zdejmując ani przez chwilę oczu z drogi. Nie przespał nocy, zero rewelacji. Zdołał złapać jakieś zaczątki snu, na około trzy minuty. I to byłoby na tyle.

Było grubo przed godziną otwarcia kliniki, dodatkowo sobota. Deaton zaprowadził go na tyły budynku, pod spory, niezabudowany taras, okryty jedynie marną imitacją dachu. Poza tym zaczął padać deszcz, rytmicznie wybijając o stare dachówki tylko sobie znaną melodię.

Usiedli przy ciemnozielonym, plastikowym stole ogrodowym. Stiles zatopił prawą rękę w rozwichrzonych na wszystkie strony włosach, odgarniając je z lewej skroni w tył. Beznamiętnym wzrokiem wiódł po ruchomych kałużach na żwirze, kontenerze na śmieci, przemokniętych koronach drzew wychylających się ponad betonowym murem i skłaniającym się w ich stronę.

\- To było w sumie oczywiste, ale ostatnio nie pracuję na najwyższych obrotach – westchnął, nienawidząc się w duchu trochę bardziej. - Wszystko wraca do Nogitsune –  ciągnął dalej w otwartą przestrzeń bezbarwnym tonem - ale tym razem jest odwrotnie, to ja pochłaniam jego.

\- Na to wygląda – Deaton przytaknął z stoicką miną. – Wykonałem kilka telefonów, między innymi do sojuszników z Japonii. Według nich, góry Akaishi od jakiegoś czasu zaczęły wibrować złą aurą. Posłali w tamte rejony jednego ze swoich. Po tygodniu wrócił ranny i wykończony. Zrelacjonował, że wibracje biorą się z pewnej groty, zabezpieczonej barierą. Próbował się dostać do środka, ale nie dość, że bariery nie dało się złamać, to jeszcze na straży stały obłąkane youkai. Konkretniej tengu.

\- Strzegą tej kobiety, którą widziałem w przebłysku – Stiles bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał.

\- Czarownicy – poprawił go emisariusz. - To nie zwykła kobieta, tylko wielka czarownica, która toczyła bitwę z Nogitsune pół wieku temu.

\- Przegrała tę bitwę – oznajmił, zdumiony swoją pewnością. Wrażenie było takie, jakby czytał fakty z jakiejś książki historycznej. – Do tej pory spała, regenerując siły. Obudziła się, kiedy po znalezieniu rodziców, korzenie Nemetonu się zawaliły i Nogitsune odzyskał wolność. A z masakrą urządzoną przez niego w Beacon Hills, ona prędzej czy później przybędzie, licząc na to, że go tu znajdzie. I wreszcie trafi na okazję, by się zemścić. Kurwa mać, pewnie już zmierza w naszym kierunku. – Wydusił, z niedowierzaniem pocierając dolną wargę.

Ciężkość i poczucie ucisku w klatce piersiowej, bóle głowy i migawki, nagle wszystko to zaczęło układać się we względną całość. Ale pojawiało się też wiele pytań: co należy uczynić? Ile mają czasu? Jak ją pokonać? Czy dałoby się przeprowadzić z nią dialog? Co Stiles powinien zrobić? I czemu, _czemu on_?

\- Wybór padł na ciebie, bo jesteś iskrą, Stiles. Byłbyś zdolny do niesamowitych rzeczy, ale sprawy się pokomplikowały – Deaton rzekł niemal przepraszająco. Przynajmniej uchylał rąbek tajemnicy. A wiedział dużo więcej, niż okazywał. – Ofiara dla Nemetonu skaziła cię. Wyobrażam sobie, że także z tego powodu Nogitsune cię opętał. I stał się kolejną skazą, pozostawił w tobie ślad swojej obecności. Za którym czarownica podąży. Zniszczy wszystko, w czym go wyczuje.

_No przecież, w końcu to moje szczęście._

\- Skoro – zaczął ze zrezygnowaniem – przez ten pozostawiony ślad, te… drzwi, podświadomie sięgałem do wspomnień Nogitsune, gdy wyczułem znajome niebezpieczeństwo… Skoro takie migawki nadeszły, to z logicznego punktu widzenia powinny pojawić się kolejne. Może przynoszące jakieś odpowiedzi… lub chociażby podpowiedzi. Na razie nie mam żadnego pojęcia…

\- Ja też nie – na ustach Deatona zagościł słaby uśmiech. – Chyba po prostu musimy być cierpliwi.

Stiles westchnął, wstał i zasunął za sobą plastikowe krzesło.

\- Poszukam informacji, przekartkuję parę książek, wykonam jeszcze kilka telefonów. Zadzwonię, jeśli się czegoś dowiem.

\- Ditto.

\- Ach, i Stiles? – Nastolatek zerknął na niego przez ramię wyczekująco. – Nie powinieneś o tym powiedzieć swoim przyjaciołom? Scottowi?

Obdarzył emisariusza twardym spojrzeniem. Następnie odwrócił się i wyszedł.

*

_I jak to jest, Stiles? Jakie to uczucie, paść ofiarą własnego noża?_

_Kap…_

_Kap…_

_Kap…_

Spoglądał otępiale w sufit, przecinany wstęgami światła z latarń ulicznych. Ubrania przylegały do zroszonej potem skóry.

Nagle nawiedziło go poczucie, że jego czas się kończy, i rozeszło się głęboko w kościach.

To nie była kolejna sytuacja, z której ujdzie z życiem.

Czarownica zapoluje na pozostałości Nogitsune. A pozostałościami Nogitsune, mniejsza o absurdalnie brzmienie, jest on sam. On, posiadający przebłyski z życia lisiego demona; myśli, wspomnienia, zdolności.

Poza tym, kiedy ostatnim razem intuicja go zawiodła? No więc właśnie.

*

_Była potężna… co jedynie dodawało smaczku ich zabawie. Nawet wtedy, a może zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy wytrąciła mu katanę ze szponiastego uchwytu, przeklinając na duszę swego pana, że go zabije i obróci wniwecz wszystko, na czym odciśnie swoje piętno._

Katana przepadła. Ich starcie trwało całą zimę, zasypując góry Akaishi gęstym śniegiem, którego nie widać było końca. W finalnym stadium batalii wykończyli się, wysyłając nawzajem w trwający niespełna czterysta trzydzieści lat sen.

 _Potem,_ Stiles dokończył w myślach, _pani Yukimura zbudziła go, wzywając do Oak Creek, by siał chaos, waśń i cierpienie. Czarownica zbudziła się siedemdziesiąt trzy lata po nim. Bo z ich dwójki, to on był potężniejszy. Resztę każdy zna._

*

Otworzył oczy i ponownie spojrzał biernie w sufit, bez świadomości, że przysnął. Usiadł na łóżku, wyczuwszy na sobie czyjś wzrok.

Po drugiej stronie pokoju naprzeciwko biurka stał czarny fotel, na którym niegdyś Stiles posadził Dereka - w zakrwawionej bluzce na długi rękaw i z grubym tomiskiem historii w dłoniach. Tyle że, to nie Derek siedział teraz w fotelu, lecz mężczyzna z lustra szkolnej łazienki. Jego wygodnie usadowioną postać okalały siwe obłoki z fajki, wokół lewitowały płomyki lisiego ognia. Niezmienne kimono dobrze podkreślało jego budowę, a kaskady hebanowych włosów rzeczywiście sięgały podłoża. Ogony pozostawały w ciągłym ruchu, wijąc się w tle. Jak wtedy, tak i obecnie srebrzyste tęczówki przewiercały go na wylot.

Przytknął fajkę do ust, dym wypuścił w kierunku chłopaka.

\- Mój grzech – westchnął przeciągle - to niedocenianie moich przeciwników. Łajza miała spać. – Jego twarz wyrażała mieszankę rozbawienia i rozdrażnienia. – Nie pokonasz jej sam, nawet dzierżąc moją katanę.

\- Spróbuj mnie, Nogitsune – Stiles syknął.

\- Mów mi Abikyōkan – lisi demon skłonił rękę teatralnie. – Spróbować, cię spróbuję. Ale najpierw cię nieco oświecę. Ja z kataną dałbym jej radę. Ty z kataną? Nie. Twoja iskra jest skażona. Wszystko, czym dysponujesz, to moja moc, choć i ona nie została wyzwolona w pełni. A żeby ją wyzwolić i mieć choć cień szansy wygranej, musisz mnie znów wpuścić – Stiles odruchowo podwinął górną wargę, ukazując mu przednie zęby i kawałek dziąsła w groźbie. Zawarczał, ale dźwięk ten był zbyt ludzki, by dorastać warczeniu wilkołaka choćby do pięt. - Ejże, ejże – Abikyōkan, z fajką między kłami, uśmiechnął się z politowaniem - zastanów się. Przypomnę ci: jesteś przyparty do muru, obecnie nie masz innych opcji. Jeśli tego nie uczynisz, wszyscy zginiecie.

Był spięty, cholernie spięty. Trzeźwo patrząc, znalazł się w ślepym zaułku bez możliwości odwrotu. A ten potwór, ten oprawca… miał rację.

\- Gadaj – warknął rozkaz. Jasne kłęby zgęstniały i rozeszły się po pokoju, tak samo zapach tytoniu.

\- Przejmę kontrolę. Ściślej, moje dzikie, bestialskie ja, które podlega tylko instynktowi. Nie będziesz się nawet zastanawiał czy ją zabić, po prostu to zrobisz. Myślenie – wskazał środkowym palcem na swoją skroń – zgaśnie. _Blackout._

\- Masz limity - Stiles odparł, subtelnie formując z dłoni pięści. Dziesięć palców, po pięć na każdej. Nogitsune siedzący z nim w sypialni był prawdziwy.

\- Tak jak każdy, kto posiada tyle mocy. Widzisz, ta moc czasami przerasta… wtedy trzeba ją puszczać wolno – jego uśmiech szybko przemienił się w coś szyderczego, a duch powędrował do ociekających krwią obrazów z przeszłości, które Stiles… niestety także mógł przywołać w pamięci. - Ale istnieje haczyk – mężczyzna kontynuował, oblizując lubieżnie wargi. – Twoje ciało nie pomieści takiej mocy, nie na dłuższą metę. Myślisz, że dlaczego udało wam się tak łatwo mnie pokonać, mimo że jestem tysiącletnim demonem? Moja moc po Oak Creek została zapieczętowana za sprawą Noshiko Yukimury - zaśmiał się gardłowo. - Ale ta kobieta narobiła bałaganu, co? Dużo zawdzięczasz właśnie jej – potem ponownie się zaciągnął i przeszedł do sedna. - Kiedy w pełni wyzwolimy tę siłę, ona zniszczy swą wielkością twoje marne ciałko. W sumie to umrzesz tak czy siak, Stiles.

\- To nie ma sensu – stwierdził ozięble w odpowiedzi. – Kiedy cię wpuszczę, będziemy jednym. Zdejmując pieczęć, będziemy jednym. Nie będziesz mógł opuścić hosta. Zginiesz razem ze mną.

\- Szykuje się przednia zabawa! Sądzisz, ze zaprzepaściłbym okazję ponownego starcia z tak cudownym, przepełnionym bólem i smutkiem i nienawiścią przeciwnikiem? To uczta, której zakosztuję. – _Co za psychopata_ , przeszło mu przez myśl, _pozbawiony motywów, pragnie się tylko nie nudzić, dobrze zabawić… Za wszelką cenę._

I w tej chwili dotarło do niego to, co usłyszał.

\- Co ty w ogóle pieprzy—

\- To nie żadna gra, Stiles. Nie okłamałem cię; to ty siebie okłamujesz. Szukasz wymówek, gdyż zaczynasz się wahać. Jakbyś miał jakikolwiek powód… – prychnął. - Bo co? Bo Scott ci przebaczył? Bo Lydia już się nie trzęsie, gdy cię widzi? Bo ignorancja jest błogosławieństwem, a Chris i Isaac ci to ułatwili wyjeżdżając i nie musisz patrzeć na ich niepocieszone buźki? Bo ojciec jest szeryfem i _teraz wie_? Bo uroiłeś sobie, że Derekowi na tobie zależy? – Nagle pojawił się na łóżku, rozsiadły przy boku Stilesa, nachylając mu się do ucha. Chłopak nie zaprotestował, nie odsunął się, nawet na niego nie spojrzał. -  Po tym wszystkim, co im zrobiłeś? Raptownie ci się coś poprzestawiało i jeszcze myślisz, że masz jakiekolwiek prawo tu być? Bo nie potrafią ci wygarnąć, co czują, a ty to wykorzystujesz? – Pokręcił głową, gruchając sztucznie z przejęcia. Następnie zboczył z kursu, podchodząc go od innej strony. – Nie mówisz o tym głośno, ale ja wiem, biedactwo, co ci się tam kotłuje pod czerepem i w sercu. Każdego dnia wstajesz i nienawidzisz się coraz bardziej. Często o tym śnisz, Stiles. Że jesteś pogrzebany dwa metry pod ziemią, pomiędzy mamą a Allison. I wiesz, co wtedy aż od ciebie wibruje? Kolosalna _ulga_. - Kątem oka zerknął na pokryty pieprzykami profil i czerpał satysfakcję na widok nieobecnego wzroku. Dostał się do jego umysłu na tyle, by zasiać ziarno. - Spójrz, jaka okazja ci się nadarzyła: zapewnisz im byt, odpokutujesz za winy i nareszcie nadejdzie twoja upragniona ulga… zew twojego ciemnego serca ustanie! – Orzekł radośnie. Odczekał chwilę i nie rejestrując zmiany w zachowaniu rozmówcy, zniżył ton do szeptu. – A teraz powiedz mi – źrenice zwężyły mu się z ekscytacji - jak przeprasza się za zrujnowanie czyjegoś życia, Stiles?

Wpatrzony w jakiś nieokreślony punkt na ścianie, Stiles odpowiedział pusto:

\- Poświęceniem im swojego.

*

Dopiero później uświadomił sobie, że nadszedł świt. W tym czasie siedział na skraju łóżka, zgarbiony, ze splątanymi rękoma, łokcie opierając o uda, czoło o kostki zgiętych palców. Bez niczyjego towarzystwa. W sypialni nadal unosiła się woń tytoniu.

Kiedy wszedł do łazienki by się wysikać, skończył z potłuczonym lustrem na kafelkowej podłodze, zakrwawionymi kłykciami i buzującą w środku wściekłością. Na siebie.

Prawie dał się omamić… ale to prawie robi wielką różnicę. Nieważne, że omamiano go prawdą.

*

_Echo. Ścigało ją echo jego kroków. Podążał za nią._

_Co mówią ci głosy? Są głośniejsze niż zwykle, czyż nie? A to dlatego, że mnóstwo złych rzeczy wydarzyło się tu na dole. Czy mówią ci, że Stiles umiera? On naprawdę umiera, wiesz…_

Lydia przekręciła się na drugi bok.

_Stiles umiera._

*

\- _Halo?_

\- Braeden? – Po dłuższym szumie na linii usłyszał podejrzliwe zapytanie.

\- _Kto mówi?_

\- Stiles Stilinski, Beacon Hills, Kalifornia. Dostałem twój numer od Alana Deatona.

- _Aa, znowu to kurewskie miasto?_ – Westchnęła, po czym jej podejście uległo zmianie. – _Zgaduję, że nie dzwonisz na pogaduchy. Ile możesz mi zaoferować?_

\- Zważając na to, że jestem licealistą-bankrutem-bez-pracy-i-w-dołku-psychicznym… – zaśmiała się dźwięcznie, co spowodowało, że poczuł się odrobinę lepiej – stawka będzie sporo poniżej normy. Dwadzieścia pięć tysięcy dolarów. Ale! Brak konkurentów, raz. A zlecenie samo w sobie nie jest raczej niebezpieczne, dwa.

\- _Och?_ – W jego mniemaniu zabrzmiała zainteresowana.

\- Chodzi o znalezienie i szybkie dostarczenie mi pewnej katany. Z Japonii, z gór Akaishi. Deaton mi powiedział, że mimo swoich dobrych kontaktów, ty będziesz miała u nich dużo większe chody niż on.

\- _Owszem, wiszą mi wielką przysługę, więc raczej zgodzą się na wszystko, czego zażądam._ – Przez krótki moment szum na linii był jedynym, co słyszał. _\- Powiem ci szczerze, dzieciaku_ – Stiles zagryzł paznokieć kciuka, którego uprzednio owinął bandażem. Tego się obawiał; taki najemnik jak ona mógłby mu bez mrugnięcia okiem odmówić, bodajże dlatego, że pieniądze są kiepskie – _nawet za tak niegroźną misję normalnie dostałabym o wiele więcej. Ale doszły mnie słuchy o tym, co się święci. Za trzy, najwyżej cztery dni przywiozę ci tę katanę._

Momentalnie uszło z niego powietrze, podobnie do przebitego pinezką balonu.

\- Okay, spotkajmy się klinice weterynaryjnej. – Po chwili namysłu dodał: – Z zachowaniem dyskrecji.

\- _Moje zlecenia to sprawa wyłącznie między mną a klientem. O to się nie musisz martwić. Jestem profesjonalistką._

Stiles całym sobą chciał w to wierzyć. Czas im się powoli kończył.

*

Problem polegał na tym, że, zgodnie ze słowami Nogitsune, nadal żywił nadzieję. Że będzie lepiej, że byli jeszcze tacy, którzy go potrzebowali. To były dopiero urojenia. A mimo to rozsądek nie przestawał podpowiadać, że powinien do kogoś zadzwonić, komuś o tym całym bagnie opowiedzieć, nawet za cenę wplątania ich pośrodku tego wszystkiego.

Trzy dni później usiadł na kanapie w salonie z komórką w dłoni.

Zadzwonił do ojca, ale nie przedostał się. Tak naprawdę nie spodziewał się niczego innego, przecież szeryf był na służbowej konferencji w San Francisco. Do której sam go namówił.

Zadzwonił do Scotta, ale ten nie odebrał. Uświadomił sobie, że Scott wspominał coś o kolejnej randce. Mieli chyba urządzić maraton filmowy u Kiry. Może z Kirą w końcu uda mu się obejrzeć Star Wars, bo oni raczej już nie będą mieli okazji tego zrobić. A Kira to naprawdę świetna dziewczyna. Stiles spokojnie może jej powierzyć, by wtajemniczyła Scotta w świat galaktycznych bitew i marvelowskich super bohaterów.

Zadzwonił do Lydii, ale włączyła się poczta głosowa. Chciałby jej tyle powiedzieć, a jednocześnie nic, więc może i lepiej, że nie odebrała.

Do Malii nawet nie próbował dzwonić.

Zanim zdołał nacisnąć na ikonkę ze zdjęciem Dereka, które, nawiasem mówiąc, było genialne, ponieważ cyknął mu je, gdy pewnego razu Derek z irytacją otwierał buzie, by go opieprzyć za jakąś głupotę, dostał wiadomość.

_Dziś o siódmej u Alana Deatona. Muszę się jeszcze z kimś zobaczyć._

Stiles stwierdził, że w sumie też mógłby się przejść.

*

\- Cześć, Melissa!

\- O, Stiles! Przepraszam, ale nie mam zbytnio czasu, wzywają z pracy. Pomyśleć, że nie zdążyłam nawet zjeść…

\- Mogę ci coś przynieść, jeśli chcesz?

\- Czy ktoś ci już mówił, że jesteś cudowny? Przypomnij mi się później, to upiekę to ciasto, które tak bardzo ci smakowało.

\- To migdałowe? Masz to jak w banku.

\- Aa! I rozmawiałam z twoim tatą ze dwie godziny temu. Nie będzie dostępny przez resztę dnia i prosił ci przekazać, że macie lazanie w zamrażarce.

Stiles uśmiechnął się z afekcją dla tej kobiety. Machając jej na do widzenia, pomyślał, że zaopiekuje się jego ojcem, kiedy go już nie będzie.

*

Przechodząc obok jednej z paru nielicznych, dobrych kawiarni w mieście, ujrzał Dereka i Braeden. Uścisnęli się na powitanie, szczerząc się do siebie od ucha do ucha. Następnie usiedli przy stoliku, korzystając z w miarę ciepłej pogody. Ich zachowanie wyglądało tak naturalnie, że coś mocno chwyciło go za serce i boleśnie ścisnęło. Tym razem Stiles jednak wiedział, co się w nim działo.

To, że Derek ją serdecznie uściskał, tak po prostu, jakby od zawsze to robił, gdzie Stiles musiał na to zapracować, zabolało. Cholernie zabolało.

 _Wow_ , roześmiał się pod nosem, kręcąc głową, _ale ze mnie posesywna świnia. A przecież nie jest nawet mój. Nigdy nie będzie._

\- Stiles? – Derek ściągnął brwi, między którymi pojawiła się świetnie znana mu bruzda.

\- Derek – przywitał się, chowając opatrzoną dłoń w kieszeni. W umyśle natomiast kotłowała się litania _nie, nie, nie, nie, uśmiechnij się, powinieneś uśmiechać się częściej, do twarzy ci ze zmarszczkami przy rozciągniętych wargach i uniesionych kącikach i z głębokimi dołeczkami i z kurzymi łapkami…_ Skinął Braeden rozumnie, która odkiwnęła, nie dając po sobie poznać, że w ogóle mogła mieć z nim wcześniej styczność.

Bez wątpienia musiał naprawdę źle wyglądać, bo Derek od razu wyciągnął ciężki kaliber.

\- Czy coś się stało?

Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, całkiem szczerze, oczy mu złagodniały. Przecież nie mógł tego popsuć. Derek tak usilnie stara się odbudować swoje życie; pogodzić się z tym, że wiele rzeczy nie było jego winą, że zasługuje na to, by się cieszyć, by kochać, by okazywać, by dotykać, by chcieć, by czuć się szczęśliwym, by się uśmiechać… Stiles musi mu to zapewnić.

\- Nie, to nic pilnego – spojrzenie Braeden nieznacznie stwardniało. Nie skłamał. - Obiecałem zanieść Melissie jakiś obiad, więc będę spadał. Na razie!

Oddalając się od ich stolika i pogwizdując w takt muzyki z baru obok, rozmyślał o urojeniach i utraconych kotwicach.

_Więc to naprawdę tak?_

_Naprawdę tak. Powinieneś usiąść i się z tym pogodzić._

_Aaach… powinienem._

*

 _Zabiłeś mnie_ , mówiły do niego ucięte głowy, leżące na żyznej od krwi ziemi. Bardzo przypominało mu to groteskowe beczenie owiec, lecz ich nigdzie nie było. _Zabiłeś mnie_ , powiedziała do niego głowa Allison i Aidena i Erici i Boyda i Heather i tak, tak wielu innych. _Zabiłeś mnie, kochanie_ , powiedziała do niego głowa mamy, którą trzymał w obu dłoniach.

 _Zabiłem ich,_ powiedział sam do siebie i już nawet nie musieli to robić inni, bo _to ja ich zabiłem._ Z troskliwością ułożył głowę mamy przy pozostałych głowach. O krok dalej waliła się sterta resztek zwłok. _Zarżnąłem ich jak owce._

Chwycił nóż, którym raz po raz dokonywał tych zbrodni i wymierzył ostrze w swoją krtań. _Kap, kap, kap…_ _Ostatnie krople krwi._

*

Obudził się obolały, z przepoconymi spodniami i koszulką. Po powrocie ze szpitala, zasnął obok stołu kawowego na podłodze w salonie, pozostawiając po sobie mokrą plamę na czerwonym dywanie. Wyglądała jak kałuża krwi.

*

Przebrał się, przy okazji wyjmując z szafy torbę z dwudziestoma pięcioma tysiącami dolarów. Zważył ją w jednej ręce, po czym rzucił ze wstrętem na niepościelone łóżko. Nienawidził tych pieniędzy. Uzyskał je, sprzedając swojego jeepa. Pięknego, niebieskiego jeepa, który niegdyś należał do jego pięknej, uwielbiającej kolor niebieski, mamy.

Przeszedł się do kliniki szybkim krokiem. Deaton wraz z Braeden już na niego czekali. Stanęli naokoło metalowego stołu operacyjnego, na którym kiedyś został ułożony horyzontalnie po jednym z przebłysków. Teraz Braeden położyła na nim owiniętą w czarny materiał kaburę i Stiles odpowiedział, kładąc naprzeciwko torbę z forsą. Zamienili się.

Gdy tylko przytknął otwartą dłoń do zakrytej kabury, wiedział, że pomyłka była niemożliwa. Tą kataną posługiwał się Nogitsune. Odwiązał materiał, chwycił za rękojeść i pociągnął, skupiając całą swoją uwagę na wysuwającym się, lśniącym w świetle lampy halogenowej ostrzu. W powietrzu odczuwał fale bijące od drzemiącej w katanie mocy. Niemalże namacalnie go przyciągała.

Deaton wytrącił go z nadmiernej koncentracji, która z wolna przeradzała się w trans. Przy drugim końcu stołu Braeden z zadowoleniem liczyła banknoty.

\- Co planujesz?

\- Od zawsze był tylko jeden, jedyny plan. Ochronić swój dom i swoją watahę.

*

Nie miewał więcej migawek ani bólu głowy. Ciężkość w klatce piersiowej odpuściła, pozostały tylko wibracje w kościach. Zaczął przesypiać noce. Nawet posunąłby się dalej w stwierdzeniu, że się wysypiał. Od tamtego snu, w którym skończył kolejkę ofiar na sobie, ani razu mu się nic więcej nie przyśniło. To tak, jakby ktoś zdjął z jego barków cały ciężar egzystencji.

*

Przestał wierzyć w jakikolwiek racjonalizm.

Siedział około trzeciej nad ranem na parapecie przy otwartym oknie, skanując okolicę ogrodu i zaczątku lasu. Dlaczego? Bo nawiedziło go _przeczucie_. Nie wiedział, czego szukał, ale wiedział, że na coś czekał. I był pewny, że nie będzie dobre.

To tłumaczyło Berettę 92FS z tłumikiem w jego dłoni.

Intuicja jak zwykle go nie zawiodła. Między drzewami przy krawędzi lasu zaszybowało coś dużego i czerwonego, przypominającego ptaka chyba jedynie skrzydłami. Długie, białe włosy falowały kaskadami za nim. _Kotengu. Mały, niebiański pies, złośliwy demon przybierający postać drapieżnego ptaka, zwiastun wojny. Sługa czarownicy._

Stiles uniósł pistolet,  podpierając trzymającą za uchwyt rękę drugą. Odbezpieczył kciukiem Berettę, w koncentracji marszcząc brwi. Palec wskazujący spoczął stanowczo wokół spustu, chłód kabłąka na skórze studził go. Cel był ruchomy, szybki, widoczność żadna, a swoją precyzję strzału mógł o kant dupy potłuc. Mimo to postanowił spróbować. W końcu sam nie dałby rady, ale przecież nie był już sam.

Wycelował i przez jakiś czas czekał na odpowiednią chwilę. Kiedy tylko dostrzegł swoją szansę, w jednej z przerw między jednostajnym biciem serca, pociągnął za spust. Srebrny pocisk trafił szkaradnego stwora w skrzydło, który runął na ziemię z obłąkanym skrzeczeniem.

Wijąc się i tarzając z bólu, skierował zionące mordem ślepia w jego kierunku.

\- Wiem, że mnie słyszysz – Stiles odparł, odwzajemniając kontakt wzrokowy. Powinien coś czuć, patrząc w tę jaskrawą żółć. Zamiast tego przemawiał do niego całkiem niewzruszony. – To było ostrzeżenie. Kiedy tu dotrze, ma być gotowa. – Oczy mu pociemniały. - Przyjdę po nią.

*

 _Ilekroć tata zabierał mnie na strzelnicę, ani razu nie trafiałem w tarczę. Gdyby nie pomoc Nogitsune, nigdy nie zestrzeliłbym tego ptaszyska,_ pomyślał trochę później, zapełniając magazynek Beretty nabojami ze srebra, które szeryf dostał od Chrisa Argenta dla swojego prywatnego pistoletu tuż przed jego wyjazdem do Francji. _To było fajne uczucie._

I nagle zachciało mu się rzygać, tak bardzo obrzydziła go jego własna myśl.

Ostatnim razem, gdy pozwolił się zawładnąć wrażeniu wszechmocy i kontroli, Allison zginęła.

*

\- Stiles! – szatyn odwrócił się z porem w jednym ręku i selerem korzeniowym w drugim. W koszyku leżały pozostałe warzywa na włoszczyznę, udka z kurczaka i parę przypraw. Derek kierował się w jego stronę, trzymając tylko paczkę ciasteczek z rodzynkami.

\- Yo! Jakoś tak od samego początku wiedziałem, że jesteś tym typem faceta – uśmiechnął się, wskazując zielonymi liśćmi poru na ciastka, następnie wrzucił warzywo do koszyka. Beta wzruszył tylko ramionami, zakrytymi czarną skórą. _Znasz mnie_ , Derekowi od razu przeszło przez myśl. Nie czuł się zaskoczony tym, z jaką naturalnością przyjmował to stwierdzenie.

\- Co słychać?

\- Nic szczególnego. Sypiam lepiej. – Stiles wyszczerzył zęby, pokazując wolną dłonią jaśniejsze wory pod oczyma. Mówił prawdę, przez co Derek sam uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Nagle tlen ugrzązł mu w płucach. Chłopak obdarzył go spojrzeniem, pod wpływem którego zapragnął zawyć do księżyca. _Boże, jakie to było kiczowate._

\- Uśmiechaj się częściej – na twarzy Stilesa zagościło cieplejsze, bardziej prywatne wygięcie warg – i obejrzyj oferty mieszkań, jakie ci przesłałem na maila. Albo zastanów się nad tym architektem, okay?

Derek chwycił go za nadgarstek i krótko uścisnął. Jak wiele rzeczy, nie potrafił wyrazić swojej wdzięczności. Ale nie martwił się tym zbytnio, bo nawet bez użycia słów, Stiles jako jedyny zawsze go rozumiał.

\- Okay.

*

Świadomość, że wkrótce umrze, zmieniła jego podejście do pewnych spraw. Stiles doszedł do tego wniosku tego samego popołudnia, krojąc warzywa na zupę. Zaczął robić wiele rzeczy, na które nie miał wcześniej czasu ani odwagi.

_Ciekawe, czy mama też się tak czuła?_

Tak wylądował w kuchni, z otwartą księgą jej ojczystych przepisów na blacie, gotując tradycyjny rosół.

Po jej odejściu nie umieli się odnaleźć. W życiu, w świecie, we własnym domu, pełnego śladów jej obecności. Ojciec zapijał się i wyczerpany łkaniem, padał na kanapie w salonie, nie mogąc wrócić do łóżka, którego już nigdy nie podzieli ze swoją żoną. Stiles przepłakiwał godziny w samotności swoich czterech ścian. Później schodził na dół, ignorował smród whiskey, zakrywał go kocem i wracał na górę. Zajęło im to trochę czasu, by przestać zabijać się od środka. Zapakowali jej rzeczy do kartonów i przenieśli na strych, zawierając przy tym nie ubrany w słowa pakt milczenia. Pojawiała się w rozmowach mimochodem, ale nigdy nie ciągnęli tematu, nie urządzali wspominek. Potrzebował sześciu lat, by znów przefarbować ściany pokoju na niebiesko, a jednak do tej pory nadal nie potrafili normalnie o niej pogadać.

Obecny moment… wydawał się najodpowiedniejszym, by to zmienić.

Szeryf wrócił pod wieczór, zmęczony podróżą i prawie tygodniową absencją. Charakterystyczny zapach powitał go już w progu, zaprowadzając korytarzem do kuchni. Gdy zobaczył syna przy stole z miską rosołu przed sobą i kolejną, czekającą na niego, łzy stanęły mu w oczach.

Pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna naprawdę ze sobą porozmawiali. I zgodnie pomyśleli, że tak właśnie chciałaby, by o niej pamiętali.

*

Leżał na lewym boku, spoglądając pusto przed siebie na pasiastą od światłocienia ścianę. Jego umysł był przyjemnie cichą próżnią. Przysłuchiwał się krzątaninie ojca z sypialni, gdzie prawdopodobnie dopiero rozpakowywał swoje ubrania z walizki. Zniżając wzrok, dostrzegł aluminiowy kij bejsbolowy oparty o biurko. Obok komputera, oprawiony w ramkę, widniał rysunek Lydii, przy którym walił się stos komiksów Marvela pożyczonych od Kiry. W napędzie dyskowym tkwiła płyta z listą piosenek uwielbianych przez Malię. Między kółkami fotela obrotowego leżały skarpetki Scotta, zwinięte w kulki o nieregularnym kształcie. Na podłodze nieopodal mebla stała wieża kartonów z puzzlami, które tak bardzo kojarzyły mu się z tymi kojącymi, leniwymi popołudniami u Dereka. Nie posiadał żadnej pamiątki po Allison. Wypuścił powietrze nosem nieznacznie ciężej i sięgnął na stolik nocny po pewną fotografię. Przybliżył ją do twarzy i uśmiechnął się lekko, kciukiem pocierając policzek rozpromienionej na zdjęciu mamy.

 _Odylenie Uściwoju Stilinski,_ musnął w duchu, _miałeś dobre życie._

*

Tego dnia obudził się przed budzikiem, niespocony, bez obolałych mięśni i dokuczających kości, ze spokojnie bijącym sercem i czystym rozumem. Nawet niemowlę się tak nie wysypia jak on tej nocy. Była siódma rano, początek tygodnia, ale nie zamierzał pójść dzisiaj do szkoły. Czuł, że przybyła i czekała na niego, krążyła.

\- Podwieźć cię do szkoły? – Ojciec zatrzymał go na korytarzu, kiedy wchodził do łazienki.

\- Nah, pojadę autobusem. – Szeryf skinął głową.

\- Oby ta usterka w jeepie nie była niczym poważnym. Nie mamy pieniędzy na nic poważniejszego – powiedział do siebie, odwracając się na pięcie. Zanim postawił pierwszy krok ku schodom, Stiles zatrzymał go dłonią na ramieniu.

\- Daj sobie spokój z jeepem, tato – powiedział bez rozgłosu, obejmując go mocno. – Wiesz, dużo myślałem od czasu naszej rozmowy o tym wszystkim, co się wokół dzieje, o nas, o mamie… Chcę ci coś powiedzieć: jestem z ciebie dumny. – Ojciec zamknął go w szczelnym uścisku. - Jestem dumny, że pod koniec dnia, jesteś zgięty, ale nie złamany. Jestem dumny, że _żyjesz_ swoje życie, a nie je tylko _przeżywasz_ … I powinieneś _żyć_ , bez względu na to, co się kiedykolwiek stanie. Jestem też dumny z tego, że jesteś szczęśliwy z Melissą – czuł wzbierające się w kącikach oczu łzy. – Kocham cię. I cieszę się, że mogę ci to jeszcze powiedzieć.

\- Och, Stiles… - mężczyzna szepnął łamiącym się głosem, przyciągając go bliżej. – Ja też cię kocham. Jestem dumny z tego, że mam takiego wspaniałego syna.

Szeryf przetrzymywał go w objęciach, aż Stiles musiał go skarcić, że oboje się spóźnią, jak tak dalej pójdzie. Rozstali się z delikatnymi uśmiechami na ustach.

Następnie poszedł się doprowadzić do jako takiego porządku. Założył czarne bojówki i tego samego koloru henley na długi rękaw. Na to kurtkę ojca z czasów jego służby w armii, nosiła bowiem zapach obojga jego rodziców, wisząc długoletnio w szafie. Włożył na stopy glanopodobne, sznurowane buty.

Zerknął na pościelone łóżko, na którym spoczywały dwie kabury; tę na Berettę przypiął do paska spodni, natomiast tę z kataną zarzucił sobie na ramię.

Wychodząc z domu, nie oglądał się za siebie.

*

Wędrował przez rezerwat, kierując się za coraz to silniejszymi wibracjami. Takim sposobem doszedł do ściętego pnia Nemetonu. _Powinienem był się domyślić,_ sarknął w myślach, _wszystko sprowadza się zawsze do tej cholernej kupy korzeni._

Gdyby wytężyć słuch, doszedłby do niego jedynie szum poruszanych przez nikły powiew wiatru pojedynczych źdźbeł trawy. Żadnych odgłosów zwierząt czy choćby liści tańczących na koronach drzew. Tylko mgła przewijała się między konarami, a niebo zakryte było ołowianymi chmurami. Cisza była niemal ogłuszająca; jakby cały las nagle wstrzymał oddech.

Odskoczył w bok, unikając przelatującą ze świstem naginatę, która mijając się z celem, wbiła się ostrzem w glebę. Odwrócił się na pięcie i stanął pewnie na równych nogach, śledząc nawet najmniejszy ruch w otaczającym go terenie. Najpierw ukazały mu się tengu, krążące nad jego głową wśród gałęzi z przeraźliwym skrzeczeniem. Tylko jeden z nich nie dzierżył w szponach naginaty. Dopiero potem dostrzegł na wprost od siebie kobiecą sylwetkę wyłaniającą się z mgły.

Jego dłoń odruchowo spoczęła na kaburze z Berretą.

*

\- Coś jest bardzo nie halo – Scott oświadczył, spoglądając w poszarzałe niebo. Znajdujący się w nadmiarze ozon w powietrzu drażnił jego nozdrza. Kira przytaknęła. – Stilesa nie ma – kontynuował, zaciskając palce mocniej na ekranie komórki – a przecież nie opuściłby tego sprawdzianu.

\- Może się rozchorował?

\- Wątpliwe – usłyszeli za swoimi plecami. Obrócili się i ujrzeli Dereka, zmierzającego w ich kierunku. Nieopodal na parkingu szkoły stała jego Toyota, pod której maską silnik był jeszcze ciepły. – Widziałem go ostatnio. Wyglądał dobrze. Prawdopodobnie zaspał, skoro znowu może.

Lydii wdrapał się grymas na twarz. Potarła krótko czoło.

\- Nie pośpi sobie – splot żył na jej skroni zaczął boleśnie pulsować – bo coś się dzieje. I nie jest to dobre.

\- Tak – Derek westchnął. - Więc dzwońcie do niego, spotykamy się u Deatona za dziesięć minut. Może będzie coś wiedział.

\- Jest! – Malia uniosła zaciśniętą pięść w geście zwycięstwa. – Ominie mnie matma.

*

Pierwsze, na co zwrócił uwagę, były jej oczy; magnetyzujące, kobaltowe, zarysowane czerwoną obwódką. Odcinały się od jasnej cery i śnieżnych włosów, których połowa była wysoko upięta, a połowa pozostawiona rozpuszczona, by opadały kaskadami na ramiona i niżej, sięgając talii. Nosiła to samo odzienie, co wtedy, w jednym z przebłysków. _Czerwone kimono, zbyt pokryte różnorodnym wzorem, aby z pewnością stwierdzić, że oryginalnie było czerwone._ Jej umalowane na szkarłat wargi wygięły się w pomylonym uśmiechu.

\- Abikyōkan – wycedziła z jadem.

\- Kyūshū – wymsknęło mu się bez namysłu. _Zemsta, zgorzkniały wróg._ Zacisnął krótko szczękę, zanim ponownie przemówił. – To nie jest tak, jak ci się zdaje. Nogitsune już tu nie ma, pokonaliśmy…

\- Och, czyżby? – Wtrąciła drwiąco. Jej słudzy zasiedli na grubych gałęziach, czatując. – Jeśli już go tu nie ma, to dlaczego wyczuwam go… od ciebie? _Chaos_ … - Urwała z groźnie zmarszczonym nosem, spoglądając na niego intensywnie – … siedział w tobie – zabrzmiało to jak rewelacja. Uśmiech znów zagościł na ustach czarownicy. – A ja złożyłam przysięgę. _Zabiję i obrócę wniwecz wszystko, na czym odcisnął swoje piętno._

Tyle z jego planu przemówienia jej do rozsądku. Była tak samo zaślepiona swoimi żądzami, co psychotyczny, lisi demon. Byli siebie warci.

*

\- Coś się dzieje – powtórzył po raz któryś tego dnia. – Wszyscy to czujemy. Masz o tym jakieś pojęcie? – Deaton zamiast na Dereka, zerknął na kubek z parującą kawą, który parzył go w palce. Kira stała przy Becie, imitując jego niezadowolony, zastraszający wzrok. Malia opierała się plecami o ścianę, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Lydia układała brwi w mars, ale z nieco innej przyczyny. Scott stał jeszcze przed kliniką, rozmawiając przez telefon.

\- W Beacon Hills pojawiła się tysiącletnia czarownica. To ją zapewne wyczuwacie.

\- Wiedziałeś o tym i nic nam nie powiedziałeś?

\- Nie było powodu. Ktoś się już tym zajmuje.

Scott wybrał tę chwilę, by wejść do środka, przykuwając uwagę pozostałych.

\- Stiles w dalszym ciągu nie odbiera. Zadzwoniłem do szeryfa. Powiedział, że przed jego wyjściem do pracy się z nim pożegnał… także nie mógł zaspać, powinien być normalnie w szkole… Ani trochę mi się to nie podoba.

Deaton wyglądał, jakby nosił na twarzy kamienną płytę, a w piersi kamienne serce, jednak to, co go wydało, był zapach. Derek wciągnął zbitego powietrza do płuc. Zapach, który przyozdobiła nuta strapienia… _poczucia winy_.

\- Czy Stiles jest w to jakoś wplątany? – Zapytał, robiąc krok naprzód. Emisariusz milczał, niebezpiecznie szarpiąc jego nerwy. – Czy Stiles jest w to wplątany? – Przecisnął słowa przez zęby. Kiedy nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, chwycił go za przód swetra tuż pod golfem i boleśnie pchnął na ścianę. Kubek wypadł mężczyźnie z ręki i potłukł się z hukiem, pozostawiając na podłodze kałużę rozlanej kawy. – Gadaj! Jeśli spróbujesz mnie okłamać, roztrzaskam ci łeb!

Spiął się, kiedy ktoś, kim okazała się być Braeden, położył mu rękę na ramieniu. _Ona tu, kurwa, skąd?_

\- Tak – przyznała, bo kłamanie teraz byłoby bezsensowne. Wilkołak pozbawiony kotwicy często poddaje się doświadczanej niestabilności, a życie było jej akurat w tym momencie niezwykle miłe. Derek po dłuższej chwili puścił i skierował wściekłe spojrzenie na nią. - Może zaczniemy od początku. – Westchnęła, kiwając na Deatona.

\- Czarownica, o której mowa, przybyła tu przez Nogitsune – ujawnił.

\- Myślałam, że ta sprawa została już zamknięta – Kira podjęła ostrożnie.

\- Każdy tak myślał. Ale przed paroma tygodniami Stiles zjawił się tu, mdlejąc u progu kliniki…

*

\- Zadzwonił do mnie i poprosił, żebym przywiozła mu z Japonii katanę Nogitsune. Wykonałam zlecenie. Wymieniliśmy się z tydzień temu.

Derek zawarczał, za nim w akompaniamencie Malia. Scott z niedowierzaniem przyglądał się całej tej surrealistycznej sytuacji, czując rosnącą złość.

\- I nie pomyślałaś, że chciałbym o tym wiedzieć?! – Derek błysnął swymi elektryzująco niebieskimi oczyma. - Jestem bratem twojej dziewczyny, do kurwy nędzy…

\- Nie mieszaj w to Cory – Braeden ostrzegła grobowym tonem, ale nawet jej nie słuchał.

\- … powinnaś być przynajmniej ze mną szczera! Zwłaszcza, że ci o nim mówiłem. Mówiłem ci, że jest dla mnie kimś ważnym! – Nabrał ciężko tchu. Znaczenie jego słów powoli docierało do niego samego. Mimo to nie znajdywał w sobie siły, by przejmować się reakcją watahy czy odstawianym przez siebie scenom. Coś próbuje mu znowu kogoś odebrać, a on nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru na to pozwolić. - Czemu mi nic nie powiedziałaś? – Kobieta wypuściła drżący oddech przez rozchylone wargi. Pewną część umysłu Braeden ogarnęły myśli o Corze.

\- Derek… On prosił mnie o to, by wam nic nie mówić.

W tym czasie Kira i Malia przytrzymywały Scotta, który wściekle wyrywał się do Deatona po ich skąpej wymianie zdań. Jego krzyk wypełnił salę:

\- Równowaga?! Równowaga?! A pierdol się z tą twoją moralnie szarą równowagą, przecież tu chodzi o mojego brata!

*

\- Idziemy go szukać – Scott oznajmił twardo, pospiesznie zmierzając ku szklanym drzwiom. Derek natychmiast poszedł w jego ślady. – Nie ma sensu teraz składać to wszystko do kupy. Musimy go znaleźć. To nasz priorytet – spojrzał każdemu członkowi watahy w oczy. Wyglądał i brzmiał jak prawdziwy przywódca, zdecydowanie i pewnie.

\- Co ci jest? – Malia pogładziła plecy Lydii, która oparła się wyprostowanymi rękoma o blat stołu operacyjnego z nisko zawieszoną głową. Kosmyki o truskawkowym odcieniu blondu przykleiły się do jej zroszonej potem skroni, reszta pozostała spięta w idealny kok i obwiązana różowo-fioletową opaską.

\- Idźcie już – wydusiła, zamykając dłoń obejmującej ją od tyłu dziewczyny w stalowym uścisku swojej – proszę. _Proszę._

\- Lydia? - Scott zacisnął klamkę tak mocno, że rączka się wygięła.

\- Wzbiera mi się na krzyk – Derek zastygnął w miejscu, po czym zadziałał z zawrotną szybkością; odsunął Scotta i szarpnął za drzwi, następnie zaciągnął go na zewnątrz. Kira pognała za nimi.

Malia zamknęła oczy i nachyliła się powoli, by schować twarz w łopatce Banshee. Zaczerpnęła kojącego zapachu przez nos, pozwalając się nim otulić od środka. Potem policzkiem potarła dostępny kawałek skóry, próbując sobie znanym sposobem dodać jej otuchy.

Po jakimś czasie kojot, nie zmieniając pozycji, wyciągnęła z kieszeni spodni komórkę i zadzwoniła do szeryfa, żeby przekazać mu wieści.

*

Ukrył się za jednym z drzew, opierając się o nie ociężale. Rękę przyciskał do okolic pępka, gdzie czarownicy udało się go drasnąć pazurami swojej smoczej łapy. Jak się okazało, nie przypisała sobie żadnego oręża. Zmiana kształtu i przywdzianie postaci japońskiego smoka śnieżnego było jej wystarczająco bronią.

Kabura z kataną wżynała mu się w plecy, podczas unoszenia się i opadania klatki piersiowej. Nie sięgnął do niej jeszcze, do tej pory posługiwał się głównie unikami i wystrzałami z Beretty. Trafił ją może z dwa razy, lecz nic sobie z tego nie robiła. Tengu nie brały udziału w walce, co z jednej strony wydawało mu się dziwne, a z drugiej całkiem zrozumiałe. Chciała mieć ten moment wyłącznie dla siebie.

Wyjął z kurtki magazynek ze srebrnymi nabojami, uzupełniając ubytki. Uporawszy się z tym, wznowił bieg, tylko po to, by upaść i przeturlać się po glebie, gdy w drzewo trzasnęło wielkie cielsko, łamiąc je i z hukiem przewracając na ziemie. Nie marnując ani chwili, odczołgał się, próbując wstać, później, już na równych nogach, pobiegł przed siebie, na otwartą przestrzeń.

Smok wylądował na ściętym pniu Nemetonu, zanim Stiles zdążył znaleźć się w połowie drogi. Cofnął się kilka kroków, nie spuszczając z oczu pokrytego łuskami, rogatego i… uśmiechającego się stwora.

\- Stiles?! – Momentalnie stracił jedno bicie serca. Do kurwy nędzy i na wszystkie diabły, co ta pełna idiotów czereda tutaj robiła?! Zacisnął szczękę, jasno określając swój cel. Nie mógł dać się zdekoncentrować, pociągnęłoby to za sobą fatalne skutki. Tym bardziej, że teraz musiał się martwić nie tylko o swoje bezpieczeństwo.

Scott, Derek i Kira wyłonili się po przeciwnej stronie polany. Dostrzegając czarownicę, Kitsune dobyła ostrza, a wilkołaki przemieniły się w drugą formę, przygotowując kły i pazury do ataku. Z paszczy potwora wydobył się niski, gardłowy śmiech kobiecy.

\- To jest twoje stado? – Zapytała z kpiną, zerkając na przybyłych. Włosy stanęły mu dęba na dźwięk jej rechotu. – Mam lepszy pomysł! Zabiję ich i pozwolę ci popatrzeć. Poczujesz tę samą agonię, jakiej ja doświadczyłam, kiedy na moich oczach uśmierciłeś mojego pana.

Nawet nie pomyślał, nie zdążył mrugnąć. W jednej chwili sterczał wpół zgięty, w drugiej pędził na przeciwniczkę. Katana pojawiła się znikąd; nie pamiętał, żeby ją wyjmował z kabury. Wibrująca moc otoczyła ją kłębami czarnej materii. Ślepia smoka rozszerzyły się, gdy Stiles natarł na niego i zamachnął klingą poziomo. Potwór w ciągu sekundy zniknął z pola widzenia, ale koniuszek ostrza był umazany juchą. Przynajmniej musiała mieć najmniejsze z zadraśnięć.

Źrenice jego srebrnych tęczówek zwężyły się, wyczuwając za sobą ruch mas powietrza. Chciała zaatakować pierwsza, jednak był szybszy. Lewą ręką z półobrotu wyzwolił serię strzałów, które dosięgły łuskowatej skóry Kyūshū, szybującej nad nim w plątaninie masywnego ogona i krótkich kończyn.

Ustawił się tyłem do zdębiałej watahy, stając między nimi a zagrożeniem, zasłaniając ich przed wzrokiem czarownicy swoim ciałem. Zasyczała, uczepiwszy się do góry nogami najbliższego drzewa. Drewno zachrupotało pod wpływem wbijających się w nie szpon. Rozwścieczoną paszczą dotykała korzeni.

Lisie oczy zaiskrzyły się srebrem, włosy mu pociemniały. Zaryczał jak krwiożercze zwierzę, ukazując kły, których do tej pory nie był świadomy. Jasny przekaz: zbliżysz się do nich, a zginiesz.

Potem obdarzył watahę krótkotrwałym, nieokreślonym spojrzeniem. Zobaczył szok, osłupienie, panikę, niewiarę. Kira, zlękniona, objęła Scotta za przedramię, próbując wyciągnąć go z jego własnej głowy. Derek… Derek _trącił_ przerażeniem.

Kiedyś sądził, że kierując się, nawet tylko sobie zrozumiałymi, choć nadal poprawnymi, morałami, człowiek czuje się dobrze ze sobą. Nie wiedział, że dopiero tracąc wszelkie skrupuły, mógł poczuć się prawdziwie wolny.

\- Myślisz, że – zwrócił wzrok z powrotem na wijącego się z wściekłości smoka – będę odczuwał jakąkolwiek skruchę, kładąc cię trupem? Nasz Alfa jest znany z tego, że ratuje ludzi, nikogo nie zabijając. Ja jestem inny. Ja już jestem mordercą. – Scott gwałtownie zesztywniał. - Poza tym – uśmiechnął się krzywo – _nasz_ konflikt zawsze był typem tego na śmierć i życie.

Stiles zgiął przed sobą prawą rękę z kataną, na niej podparł wyprostowaną, lewą rękę z Berettą. Znad lufy pistoletu widoczne były jedynie jego nieczułe oczy.

Zerwał się rzęsisty wiatr. Lodowata mgła rozproszyła się na rzecz z wolna pojawiających się płatków śniegu, które wichura podnosiła i kręciła wokół postaci jego oraz czarownicy. Lustrując kobaltowymi ślepiami okolicę, zarżała ze śmiechu.

\- Chcesz ze mną walczyć na moim terenie?

\- To nigdy nie był twój teren. Tymi górami władamy _my_.

Śnieżyca objęła ich w swym oku, odcinając widok dla kogokolwiek z zewnątrz.

Usłyszeli strzał.

Niczym białe tornado, śnieg wirował coraz szybciej i szybciej, zmuszając watahę do osłonięcia się, odwrócenia tyłem.

Po paru biciach serca było po wszystkim. Pole zamieszki ucichło, pozostawiając na ziemi chudą warstwę puchu i kilka śnieżnych płatków na ich włosach. Opuścili zbroję z kończyn, rozejrzeli się dookoła. Ani żywej duszy, tylko upadłe drzewa, naderwane gałęzie i ślady krwi na trawie.

*

Odkąd wrócili do kliniki, próbowali… rzucić choćby pomysłem, co powinni zrobić, gdzie powinni szukać. Mieli nadszarpnięte nerwy i dłonie zaciśnięte w pięści. Szeryf, jak przystało, najbardziej opanowany z nich wszystkich, wysłuchiwał chaotycznych szczegółów, szukał wzorców, poszlak, tropów. Cokolwiek.

Do Lydii jednak nie docierały spłoszone szmery ich głosów. Mając oczy zamglone, wpatrywała się w kolorowe malowidło, obramowane wielką, nowoczesną ramką. Glansowana powierzchnia lśniła w sztucznym świetle gabinetu. Stanęła tuż przy ścianie, zawieszając rękę na prawym, dolnym rogu. Kiedy szarpnęła, a obraz uchylił się jak otwierane drzwiczki, zwróciła na siebie uwagę reszty watahy.

Lydia zerknęła kątem oka na Deatona, który przystanął obok niej. Następnie znów spojrzała na średniej wielkości metalowy sejf, wmurowany w czerwone cegły.

\- Otwórz mi to – zażądała i odstąpiła mu miejsca, pocierając skroń. Weterynarz z rezerwą w ruchach wcisnął rząd przycisków, wklepując cyfrowy kod. Przekręcił uchwyt i pociągnął, ukazując Lydii jedną obszerną wzdłuż i wszerz półkę. Między gnijącymi ze starości księgami i papierami a jakimiś solidnymi pudełkami, stała drewniana urna z czarnym triskelionem na wieku. Ta sama, w której niegdyś spoczywały pazury Talii Hale, a w której teraz zamknięta była _muszka._

Banshee wyciągnęła urnę wydrążoną z Nemetonu i bez uprzedzenia zaczęła odkręcać wieko, kierując się za stół operacyjny. Nim ktokolwiek wydusił słowo, potrząśnięciem wysypała jej pojemność na blat. Muszka nawet nie spróbowała machnąć skrzydełkiem; była praktycznie zdechła, nie licząc tego, że cała drżała, jakby wibrując. Ani na moment nie przestawała. Pozostali zebrali się wokół, w pierwszej chwili nie wiedząc, na co spoglądają.

Lydia zacisnęła usta w wąską linijkę.

*

Wszędzie było biało, mimo to biel ta nie oślepiała go. Przed nim roztaczała się śnieżna dolina bez widocznego końca. Czarownica, wciąż w skórze smoka, sterczała w pewnej odległości na lewo, z napiętym, gotowym do skoku cielskiem.

To było ich prawdziwe bardo. Nikt poza nimi nie miał tu wstępu.

Zamknął powieki.

 _Co, potrzebujesz zaproszenia?_ Sarknął w duchu.

Po opętaniu narodziła się w nim obsesja. Zawsze musiał być tym, który ma kontrolę, który panuje nad wszystkim; nad swoim ciałem, umysłem, kontaktami z innymi, czyli na ile pozwoli im się do siebie zbliżyć, ocenami, cholera, nawet tym, co będzie jadł na obiad. Nigdy wcześniej nie sądził, że oddanie tej wyimaginowanie utrzymywanej kontroli (bo przecież okłamywał się, nie miał _żadnej_ kontroli nad _niczym_ ) przyjdzie mu tak łatwo jak teraz. Pewnie dlatego, że już mu nie zależało. W końcu, nie było sensu się powstrzymywać, właśnie z tego powodu ich tutaj zabrał. Niedługo resztki świadomości zabierze szał i zniszczą wszystko, co napotkają na swojej drodze.

_Wpuszczam cię, Nogitsune._

Nagle coś w nim pękło.

*

Muszka, której drgania dotąd tylko przyspieszały, raptownie zastygła w bezruchu, po czym pękła na kawałki, rozcierające się w powietrzu.

Lydia krzyknęła.

*

Z jego gardła wydobył się nieludzki ryk. Wokół niego eksplodowała wirująca bomba czarnej energii, która z wolna zaczęła opinać go jak zbroja, konturami przypominając lisiego demona z masywną paszczą i dziewięcioma ogonami.

Smok ukazał kły, ociekające ciemną mazią - zatrutą srebrem juchą. Nogitsune w ciele Stilesa zjeżył się, podwijając górną wargę i zamachnął kataną, przecinając powietrze, tworząc niewidzialną falę. Zaśnieżony grunt za nim rozprysnął się w stertę gruzów, jakby trzęsienie ziemi roztrzaskało je od środka.

Nie marnując ani chwili, ruszył na nią z zawrotną prędkością.

*

Minęły pełne dwadzieścia cztery godziny.

Nikt nie zdołał złapać snu. Scott padł w ramionach Kiry dopiero, gdy wrócili z rezerwatu po kolejnych nieudanych poszukiwaniach. Braeden wyjechała do Cory. Dziękował jej za to, jako że nie chciał jej teraz blisko. Ledwo tolerował widok Deatona, który wraz z szeryfem przebywali obecnie w kuchni. Lydia wpatrywała się tępo w tę samą pożółkłą kartkę od dłuższego czasu. Malia nie odstępowała ją na krok. Przekartkowały niezliczoną ilość przeróżnych książek, dokumentów, papierzysk, ale i tak nie znalazły nic. _Ja tak samo_ , pomyślał ze zgryzotą, spoglądając na księgę na swoich kolanach. Wyniósł ją z krypty rodzinnej razem z paroma innymi. Żadna nie zawierała choć cienia jakichkolwiek informacji.

Nie zorientował się, że noga mu się trzęsła, dopóki Kira nie położyła na niej dłoni. Zerknął na nią, zauważając, jak drugą gładziła Scotta po karku, próbując złagodzić jego niespokojne wiercenie się.

Złapała go za szorstką rękę i uścisnęła. Derek odwzajemnił gest.

*

Smok grzmotnął go z impetem ogonem w twarz, posyłając na jeden z boków skalnych. Wbił się na pół metra, podnosząc zasłonę śniegu. Potrząsnął głową, ścierając krew z brwi, zanim spłynęła do oka. Następnie odbił się ciałem od pogruchotanych głazów z wibrującym w pokiereszowanym tułowiu warczeniem.

*

Czterdzieści osiem godzin.

Derek tracił rozum. To przecież była jak powtórka z rozrywki, przeżywali wszystko na nowo – opętanie przez Nogitsune, to parodniowe zniknięcie, podczas którego szukali go non-stop, to, jak zmierzył ich nieswoim wzrokiem, to, jak pomału umierał…

Naiwnie wmawiał sobie, że poczułby… cokolwiek, jeśli Stiles naprawdę…

\- Między youkai krąży plotka – podnieśli głowy, kierując spojrzenia na Deatona, wchodzącego do sali. Chował komórkę do tylnej kieszeni spodni, nie przerywając – że „historia zatacza koło”. Nogitsune już raz walczył z tą czarownicą i to się dzieje ponownie.

Scott podskoczył z krzesła.

\- Musimy po prostu przejść do ich świata i go tam odnaleźć!

\- Nie – Deaton odparł z pewną skruchą w głosie, gasząc wszelki zapał, który jeszcze nie zdążył się w nich rozpalić. – Światy mają wiele wymiarów, te z kolei poziomów. Jeśli ta plotka jest prawdą, to nie znajdziecie Stilesa w świecie youkai. Tak jak wtedy, tak pewnie i teraz walczą w wymiarze pomiędzy życiem a śmiercią, w bardo – Derek, Scott i Kira nagle zdali sobie sprawę, że wskazówkę mieli już na starcie przed nosem – jednakże na jego najniższym poziomie, do którego nikt poza tym dwojgiem nie ma wstępu. Dlatego youkai snują tylko domysły, gdyż jedynie czują, że coś się przemieściło. To wydarza się poza czyimkolwiek zasięgiem.

\- Więc chcesz nam powiedzieć, że nie możemy zrobić niczego, by uratować mojego syna? –Szeryf warknął, zaciskając palce na solidnym ramieniu Dereka. Beta nie był pewny, czy szukał podparcia, czy próbował go uspokoić, dostrzegając mimowolne wysunięcie się pazurów. Być może i to, i to.

\- Możemy tylko czekać.

\- Wiesz co, nie wierzę ci.

\- Nie zabroniłem wam dalszych poszukiwań. Chociaż uważam to za próżny wysiłek. – Szeryf zazgrzytał zębami i zerknął w dół z przenikającą pozory desperacją, nawiązując z nim kontakt wzrokowy. Derek przełknął ślinę, mając wrażenie, jakby w jego gardle formowała się lepka gula.

\- Nie kłamał.

*

Wzbił się za nią w górę, chwytając za łapę. Jednym ruchem odciął ją kataną, obryzgując się sczerniałą juchą. Smok zaryczał przeraźliwie, zataczając się w powietrzu i spadając z głuchym hukiem na bladą glebę. Wylądował ciężko na zgiętych nogach, wyprostował się i odrzucił kończynę w bok.

*

Siedemdziesiąt dwie godziny.

Zgarbił się na swoim siedzeniu i złożył dłonie do modlitwy, ale nie znajdywał nikogo, do kogo mógłby się pomodlić.

*

Mrugnął, choć wydawało mu się, że tak właściwie to otworzył oczy. Zobaczył unoszącą się w smugach czarną materię, która zaczęła się nad nim rozpływać. Zupełnie, jakby rozdmuchiwał ją wiatr. Za nią rozpościerała się biel i gruzowisko. Kiedy zjechał niżej, ujrzał owiniętego wokół… tego, co zostało z jego ciała, smoka. Niemal trupa, z niewidzącymi ślepiami, nozdrzami i rozwartą paszczą zalanymi juchą, zaciskającego szczęki na jego tułowiu ze strony prawego boku chyba jedynie dzięki sile woli i wbitym w mięso kłom. Przeniósł wzrok na łuskowaty kark, z którego wystawały ostrze i rękojeść katany. Rękojeść trzymała poharatana do kości ręka. Ta ręka była jego.

_Nie mogłeś tego zakończyć?_

Podniósł lewą dłoń z Berettą.

_Szukasz jeszcze więcej cierpienia?_

Przyłożył lufę do punktu między wyblakłymi ślepiami stwora.

_Czy może…_

Stiles pociągnął za spust.

_miałeś do niej zbyt wielką słabość?_

*

Wypuścił rękojeść. Porzucił pistolet. Kobieta leżąca przed jego stopami nie żyła.

Odwrócił się i ciągnąć za sobą nogę, ruszył przed siebie.

*

Obłoki pary uciekały spomiędzy jego uchylonych warg razem z kolejnymi krokami, smakując metalicznie. Kuśtykał, delikatnie się chwiejąc. Zaczął doświadczać i umiejscawiać każdy pojedynczy uraz z osobna. Wszystkie złamane, pęknięte kości, podziurawione narządy, rany, zadrapania, stłuczenia. Pozostawiał po sobie czerwony szlak, wsiąkający w ubity śnieg. Bolało tak bardzo, że czasami wydawało mu się, że przestało go boleć, że już nie bolało wcale.

Wnioskując po jego rozwalającym się ciele, Abikyōkan na pewno się nie powstrzymywał. Nie było dla niego problemem poruszanie tą połamaną stertą, tamowanie krwawień, hamowanie bólu. Stiles nie posiadał takich zdolności. Jedyne, co miał, to upór. Dlatego szedł dalej.

Ale ostatecznie i upór nie wygra z nadchodzącym końcem.

Padł na puch, czując przez strzępki ubrania dobre zimno na skórze poranionej klatki piersiowej i brzucha. Odkaszlnął kilkakrotnie, zwracając gęstą krew, formującą drogę z jego ust, po brodzie, aż do kałuży przy jego policzku. Z głową zwróconą w prawo, Stiles spoglądał w białą dal, obserwując z wolna spadające, świeże płatki śniegu.

Krew uchodziła z każdego możliwego źródła. Poczuł, jak kolejna strużka spływała z jego ucha, po szczęce i szyi. Coś kotłowało się z czymś innym i rozsadzało go od środka. _Naprawdę miał sporo tej mocy, jeżeli nadal rozrywa mi żyły._

Ostatkami sił przewrócił się na plecy, z pustym spojrzeniem wbitym w szarość nad nim.

_Żałuję tak wielu rzeczy. Że zawsze sprawiałem tyle kłopotów. Że oglądałem śmierć własnej matki. Że ojciec zaglądał do butelki. Że zaciągnąłem swojego najlepszego przyjaciela do lasu, by szukać zwłok. Że tyle kłamałem. Że czasami trochę nienawidziłem Scotta. Że często byłem zazdrosny o Allison. Że nie powiedziałem Derekowi. Że zabiłem. Że… nie chodziłem do kościoła. No bo skoro istnieją wilkołaki i łowcy i kanimy i kitsune i czarownice, to czemu nie Bóg i katolickie niebo i piekło? Może oni wszyscy są spokojni w raju? A ja, jeśli zgrzeszyłem i nie mam wiary, to gdzie pójdę? Czy gdziekolwiek jeszcze pójdę?_

Kaszlnął, plując krwistą śliną.

_Zresztą, to nie ma już żadnego znaczenia. Wystarczy. Zrobiłem, co miałem zrobić. Uchroniłem ich przed nią i przed nim i przed sobą. Mogę… nareszcie mogę już sobie odpuścić._

Z w połowie przymkniętymi powiekami, oddał ostatni oddech. Serce przestało bić, płuca przestały pracować, umysł przestał przetwarzać. A płatki wciąż spadały.

*

Po korytarzu kliniki rozeszło się gorączkowe pukanie. Po drugiej stronie szklanych drzwi stała gromada tengu z rozumnymi ślepiami.

*

Derek jako pierwszy wbiegł na polane, nie ustępując tempa niebiańskim psom ani przez chwilę. Im bliżej pnia Nemetonu, tym bardziej skrzypiał śnieg pod jego butami. Dyszał, z ust uciekały kłęby pary. Gwałtownie objął polanę wzrokiem, słysząc watahę paręnaście metrów za sobą.

Obrócił się nieco w prawo.

I zastygnął w bezruchu.

Nigdy. Ani przez te trzy dni, ani przez ten krótki moment, gdy potykali się o własne nogi by zdążyć za przewodem tengu, nawet ten najciemniejszy, najbardziej doświadczony skrawek jego samego _nigdy_ nie zwątpił, że odnajdą go żywego. Stiles zawsze był czymś stałym, czymś ciągle obecnym. Nie brał pod uwagę, że mogliby znaleźć już tylko… Dlatego nie był przygotowany na to, co zobaczył.

Oczy rozszerzyły mu się do granic możliwości, tak, że zielone tęczówki wydawały się jedynie punktem na tle białek. Wargi rozwarły się, choć nie wypuściły żadnego dźwięku. Umysł objął szok. Ciało całe zadrżało. Czuł, jakby kolana miały się zaraz pod nim ugiąć i w tym samym czasie, jakby ktoś zalał mu je cementem, utrzymując w pionie.

Stiles leżał na ubitym puchu, przesiąkniętym szkarłatem i czernią. Te same kolory ozdabiały go od stóp do głów, w szczególności większą część tułowia i twarzy; skroń, nos, usta, brodę, żuchwę, szyję. Spoglądał martwo w niebo.

Derek nie słyszał bicia serca.

Reszta potoczyła się bardzo szybko, tak szybko i tak poza jego zasięgiem, jak gdyby patrzył na to zza grubej szyby. Miał wrażenie, że wyłączył się na wszystko inne oprócz tego cholernego widoku, który będzie prześladować go do końca jego pieprzonego życia.

Scott potrącił go ramieniem, pędząc ku Stilesowi z rozdzierającym krzykiem. Zdruzgotany szeryf klęczał przy zesztywniałej postaci syna, trzęsącymi się rękoma sięgając jego twarzy, która była zupełnie bez wyrazu i kompletnie do niego nie pasowała. Malia sterczała gdzieś nieopodal razem z Kirą, trzymającą ją za nadgarstek. Wiedział, że Lydia łkała w jego łopatkę, ale nie docierało to do niego. Nic do niego nie docierało. Jedynie głucha cisza, która powinna być zapełniona młodym, szybkim, często podekscytowanym, czasami nerwowym biciem serca. Lecz jego nie było.

 _Nie,_ zadławił się ugrzęzłym w gardle oddechem, _nie._

_Błagam,_

_nie,_

_tylko_

_nie_

_on._

*

Nie pamiętał, jak znalazł się przy Stilesie. Nie rejestrował tego, co robili pozostali. Był wyłącznie świadom tego, że patrzył na zwłoki człowieka, którego kochał, zastanawiając się, jak ma przeżyć resztę swoich dni bez niego.

_Nawet mu nie powiedziałem._

Starł słone krople z kącików oczu kciukiem i palcem wskazującym jednej dłoni. Drugą objął dłoń Stilesa, tak zimną, poranioną, kościstą, wręcz małą w porównaniu do jego i przygarnął jej wierzch do swojego czoła, zaciskając powieki w następnym przypływie łez.

_Proszę, Boże, jeżeli istniejesz, zwróć mi go. Żebym mógł mu powiedzieć. Proszę._

*

Instynktownie zjeżył się i wypuścił gardłowe warczenie, kiedy Deaton przysiadł się do nich, robiąc oględziny, głównie głowy, gdyż tak się usadowił. Jakby mógł, Derek zasłoniłby Stilesa przed jego wścibskimi rękoma własnym ciałem, ale ufał szeryfowi i jego żelaznemu uściskowi.

\- Nie do wiary – doktor mruknął, kciukiem unosząc jedną powiekę chłopaka wyżej, by przyjrzeć się tęczówce. – On żyje.

\- Nie chrzań! – Scott ryknął ze spuchniętą, poczerwieniałą twarzą. Becie zrobiło się gorąco ze złości. Szeryf nawet nie podniósł wzroku, nieprzerwanie wlepiając go w oblicze wybladłego syna. – Jego serce nie bije! Nie słyszę go, rozumiesz?! Nie słyszę go! Nie… rozumiesz, że nie słyszę… Nie, nie… - Alfie głos się załamał, przechodząc w płacz i urywane oddechy.

\- Scott – Deaton podjął łagodnie – gdyby był martwy, nie posiadałby takich oczu. - Tym razem wszyscy troje zareagowali; przełknęli ślinę, zerknęli. - Energia nie obraca się w nicość. Jego iskra rozeszłaby się po was, poczulibyście ją. Ale tak się nie stało, czyż nie?

Derek po raz pierwszy był wdzięczny za to, że ten skurwysyn miał rację.

*

W brązie co jakiś czas pojawiały się i znikały złote iskierki, będące w ciągłym, bezładnym ruchu na krążku tęczówki.

*

Derek nie opuszczał swojego miejsca na fotelu obrotowym. Ludzie przewijali się po pokoju; wchodzili, sprawdzali, siadali, wychodzili i pętla. Dzięki temu dziewczyny i John (ich przejście na ‘ty’ nie było nawet w połowie tak niezręczne, jak to sobie wyobrażał) mogli się nareszcie zdrzemnąć, Scott w tym czasie doprowadzał się do jako takiego porządku w łazience. To wszystko naprawdę źle się na nich odbiło, ale u niego to było chyba najbardziej widać. Melissa zagotowywała wodę na herbatę w kuchni.

Siedział zgarbiony z jedną nogą zgiętą przy torsie, opierając na niej łokieć i otwartą dłonią przytrzymując podbródek, zasłaniając wargi. Spoglądał na Stilesa, leżącego obok na łóżku, zakrytego do pasa kołdrą. Był ubrany w same szwy, gazy i bandaże. Żadnych naturalnych funkcji życiowych, jedynie jego oczy dawały im najniklejszą z nadziei. Deaton przypuścił, że szansa istnieje dopóty, dopóki jego iskra będzie starała się go uleczyć, bo to dokładnie teraz zachodziło. Derek desperacko się tego trzymał.

Im dłużej patrzył, tym bardziej pokawałkowane serce krajało mu się na jeszcze mniejsze.

Dostając ten wolny moment, zaczął za dużo myśleć, nadmiernie przetwarzać. Uświadomił sobie z gorzkim posmakiem w ustach tyle ważnych rzeczy; to, że Stiles ‘sypiał lepiej’, bo najlepiej śpi się wówczas, kiedy przestaje się martwić przyszłością, bo ta zwyczajnie już nie nadejdzie. To, jakim był idiotą, bo mimo terapii niczego się nie nauczył; przecież nikomu nie polepsza się z dnia na dzień, przekonał się o tym na własnej skórze. To, że za bardzo ucieszony był swoim powoli układającym się od nowa życiem, by cokolwiek zauważyć. By zwrócić uwagę na to, że Stiles przestał przychodzić do loftu lub nawet rozmawiać z nim dłużej, niż było to potrzebne. _Słoneczniki_ Vincenta van Gogh’a dalej walały się nieruszone w pudełku. To, że tamtego dnia w kawiarni, Stiles wyglądał na przestraszonego, wyczerpanego, prześladowanego, przyciśniętego do muru. Że może chciał z nim wtedy porozmawiać, powiedzieć o wszystkim, poprosić o pomoc, ale… nie odważył się odezwać, widząc go z Braeden, gdyż nadal stawiał innych i ich życie i szczęście ponad siebie. _Och, Boże, tak łatwo mogłem temu zapobiec,_ pomyślał i siąknął nosem, _gdybym się tylko zainteresował, pociągnął go za język… Potoczyłoby się to zupełnie inaczej._

Poczuł czyjąś rękę na swoim ramieniu.

\- Ja z nim posiedzę – oznajmił zachrypniętym półszeptem Scott – idź napij się przynajmniej czegoś ciepłego. – Derek bezmyślnie przytaknął, lecz nie zrobił nic, by zaindukować, że w ogóle wstanie. - Słuchaj – młodszy kontynuował po krótkiej przerwie – wiem, że to trudne, ale cokolwiek sobie ubzdurałeś tu w środku – popukał go palcem w skroń - przestań. Musimy przestać. Kiedy ten śpioch tutaj się o tym dowie, to nam nogi z dupy powyrywa. I jeszcze się obrazi, że kiedykolwiek pomyśleliśmy, że to mogła być nasza wina. Stiles ma to do siebie: gdy zechce coś ukryć, inni nawet nie będą wiedzieli, że powinni czegoś szukać. Dopiero po dziesięciu latach od zdarzenia dowiedziałem się, że to on nasikał na mój zamek z piasku.

Wcale go to nie pocieszyło. Mimo to ponownie skinął głową, dla najdrobniejszej cząstki spokoju.

*

Usiadł przy stole z kubkiem herbaty w dłoni. Naprzeciwko niego swoją popijali John i Melissa.

Derek nie pamiętał, w którym momencie zaczęli gadać. I jakim cudem padły słowa typu: „przepraszam”, „nie wytrzymuję”, „boję się”, „muszę ci wyznać coś ważnego” oraz „to niczyja wina”, „nie zadręczaj się”, „wszystko będzie dobrze”, „to ja powinienem był coś zauważyć”, „pożegnał się ze mną” i „cieszę się, że to ty”, ale to było bez znaczenia.

Pod koniec kazali mu iść się przespać, choćby przez te dwadzieścia minut na kapanie w salonie. Nie protestował.

*

Byli coraz bardziej nadszarpnięci, lecz trzymali się mocno. Znajdowali w sobie wsparcie, wyciągając z watahy jej kwintesencję. Każdego dnia po szkole zbierali się w domu szeryfa, każdego dnia zastawali czuwającego przy nim Dereka.

Tak minął pierwszy tydzień, potem drugi. Stiles obudził się na granicy trzeciego tygodnia z czwartym.

*

Najpierw uruchomiło się serce, wtłaczając krew w obieg tętnic, żył i sieci naczyń włosowatych. Potem ruszyły płuca, które z pierwszym uderzeniem napełniły się, ściągając w dół przeponę. Zaparło mu dech w piersiach, kiedy Stiles głośno wypuścił spomiędzy rozchylonych warg gorące powietrze.

Fotel obrotowy za nim przewrócił się na podłogę, ale umknęło mu to. Nachylił się nad chłopakiem, któremu serce biło coraz mocniej, a klatka unosiła coraz wyraźniej. Powoli zaczynał nabierać życia.

Kira wbiegła do pokoju zziajana, ciągnąc za sobą za rękę Scotta. Ten uścisnął ją krótko i wyswobodził się, w pośpiechu lądując na klęczkach przy łóżku obok Dereka.

Czas stanął dla nich w miejscu.

Stiles zmarszczył brwi i odkaszlnął ochryple, po czym uniósł do połowy powieki, by znów je zamknąć i tym razem otworzyć szerzej.

*

Pierwsze, co pomyślał, napotykając nieostrym spojrzeniem sufit swojej sypialni, to: _zaraz umrę z bólu._ Drugie: _moje gardło jest Saharą._ I trzecie: _czy moje kości nie mogą jeszcze odpocząć?_

Słowo _żyję_ smakowało jak trucizna.

Nie odezwał się, nie rozejrzał na boki, nie słuchał kakofonicznych głosów, nie obchodziło go jego otoczenie. Wpatrywał się w górę, tak jak to robił umierając i usilnie zapragnął ujrzeć śnieg zamiast białej, popękanej farby.

Derek obramował jego głowę rękoma z obu stron i pochylił się, chowając nos w zagłębieniu jego opatrzonej szyi. Jego rytmiczne wdechy i wydechy były mokre i niepełne. Scott zaciskał pobladłe z wysiłku dłonie na kołdrze, przechodząc ze szlochu w wyrzuty i kończąc na histerycznym śmiechu, który z czasem stawał się lżejszy, radośniejszy. Kira poszła do salonu, gdzie przysnął szeryf, po drodze wykonując serię telefonów.

Czarne włosy, masywny kark i silna linia szczęki przysłaniały mu widok. Na skórze poczuł dotyk ściśniętych warg, nie całujących, jedynie spoczywających na obojczyku. Stiles spojrzał ukradkiem w bok, potem w dół. Ostatecznie po prostu zamknął oczy.

*

\- Co – wybełkotał w końcu zdartym głosem - wyglądacie, jakbyście trupa zobaczyli – zaśmiał się, komicznie falując brwiami. Malia wzniosła ręce do góry. Szeryf przewrócił oczyma, głaszcząc go troskliwie po głowie. Melissa z głuchym plaskiem uderzyła się otwartą dłonią w czoło, potem podłączyła go do kroplówki i podała butelkę wody. Reszta jęknęła.

*

Nie powiedział im; ani od czego to się zaczęło, ani co się działo i w nim dzieje, ani jak to się potoczyło i skończyło. W większej mierze nie umiał się zwyczajnie wytłumaczyć, bo przeżywał wtedy dzień za dniem w przekonaniu, że nie będzie musiał. Z drugiej strony wydawało mu się, że nie było to wcale aż tak skomplikowane do zrozumienia. Ale przede wszystkim, po prostu nie chciał o tym rozmawiać.

Po pewnym czasie przestali pytać. Siedzieli w czterech niebieskich ścianach, spoglądali na niego i pozwalali sobie pierwszy raz od dawna… odetchnąć.

\- Jakim cudem? – Musnął szeptem.

\- Pomijając twoją iskrę… - Lydia uśmiechnęła się melancholijnie, kiedy nawiązał z nią kontakt wzrokowy. - Ktoś tam – brodą wskazała w nieokreśloną przestrzeń nad nimi - po prostu nie chciał, żebyś umarł.

Odwrócił się i przez chwilę wpatrywał tępo przed siebie. Nagle usta zaczęły mu niepohamowanie drżeć, a łzy masowo zbierały się i szybko skapywały po skroniach na pościel, tworząc odcinające się plamy. Zakrył górną część twarzy lewym ramieniem, zagryzając dolną wargę. Próbował z całych sił zatrzymać tę falę przytłaczających emocji w środku i nie wydać żadnego dźwięku, ale bolało zbyt mocno. Zabrakło mu tchu. Nieopanowanie zawył i od razu po tym jednakowo załkał.

Obok niego materac zapadł się pod czyimś ciężarem. Silne ramiona ostrożnie przygarnęły go do rozbudowanego torsu i rozpoczęły kołysać w tę i z powrotem. Stiles zawiesił sprawną dłoń na szerokiej łopatce, wszczepiając palce w materiał koszuli i chowając się w oferowanym cieple. Derek przywarł zarośniętym policzkiem do czubka jego głowy, spoglądając beznadziejnie na Johna, którzy powtarzał kojące _ciii, już dobrze_ i zaciskając powieki za każdym razem, gdy chłopak zaszlochał trochę głośniej.

*

Stiles, wyczerpany płaczem, w końcu zasnął w jego objęciach. Derek powędrował kciukiem po zmarszczkach na jego czole i między łukami brwiowymi. Wsłuchując się w rytmiczne bicie serca, obiecał sobie i jemu, że od tej pory będzie bezpieczne.

*

Trochę minęło, zanim zaczął należycie funkcjonować, przynajmniej fizycznie. Iskra zajęła się śmiertelnymi obrażeniami (na obszarze brzucha i pleców widniały jedynie rozległe blizny, uszkodzone narządy zregenerowały się), pozostawiając do samoistnego uleczenia połamaną rękę, zagipsowaną nogę, stłuczone żebra, sporych rozmiarów siniaki i zszyte szwami rany.

 _Była czysta,_ zrozumiał pewnego ranka. _Powtarzali mi i powtarzali, jaka ta moja iskra nie jest skażona, aż w to uwierzyłem._ _A nie na tym to właśnie polega? Na wierze?_

Psychicznie nie można tego było nazwać funkcjonowaniem, raczej codzienną walką. Derek zaoferował, że umówi go na wizytę u swojego psychologa, ale Stiles na tę chwilę postanowił odmówić. Nie był fanem. Jednakże wiedział, że prędzej czy później się tam wybierze. Po prostu przewartościowanie całego swojego życia wymagało czasu, którego postanowił sobie dać.

Nie było magicznie lepiej, ale gorzej też nie. A Derek o dziwo zawsze trwał przy nim.

*

Był u Kiry. Czekali razem na Scotta, który przywoził meksykańskie żarcie. Isaac pewnie się w tym momencie przewracał na swoim francuskim bruku. Stiles bez ogródek zwinął jej notatki i zaczął robić zdjęcia oraz przepisywać niektóre do swojego laptopa, jako że wciąż nie mógł posługiwać się piszącą ręką. Kitsune uśmiechnęła się pogodnie i ogłosiła, że idzie do kuchni po coś do picia, bo nie będzie latała tysiąc pięćset razy już w trakcie ich wspólnego uczenia się.

Wróciła z zaciętą miną i zamiast napełnionych szklanek, przyniosła wyglądającą wiekowo i osobliwie miskę. Była niewielka, kamiennie szara. Złote żyły spoiły jej kawałki w jedną całość.

Usiadła obok niego, podając mu naczynie.

\- Słyszałeś kiedyś o kintsukuroi? – Pokręcił głową w odpowiedzi. – Nazwa znaczy tyle co ‘naprawiać złotem’. To japońska technika i sztuka naprawy ceramiki żywicznym lakierem, który wyglądem przypomina metaliczne złoto lub srebro i rozumienie, że dzieło jest o wiele piękniejsze przez to, że zostało stłuczone.

Jeszcze nigdy nie objął nikogo z taką dozą uczucia. Kira nie pozostawała mu dłużna, odwzajemniając gest z podwójną mocą.

Scott nakrył ich i zamiast posądzić o zdradę, przyłączył się.

*

\- Co miesiąc – Scott podjął, kradnąc mu jedną quesadille z talerza - razem z Lydią odwiedzamy grób Allison. Pewnie powinienem był wcześniej zapytać, ale nie sądziłem, pomyślałem, że… - Westchnął, zirytowany swoją głupotą. - Jeśli kiedyś będziesz tego potrzebował, czy chciał, czy w ogóle czuł się na to gotowy, możesz pójść z nami. I żadnej presji, to tylko propozycja. Nam to pomaga, więc może tobie również pomoże, chociaż tę odrobinę…

Gardło ścisnęło mu się ze wzruszenia, dlatego kiwnął jedynie głową.

*

Sterczał na swoim podjeździe przed wysłużonym, niebieskim jeepem, wpatrując się w niego z niedowierzaniem. Każde zadraśnięcie i wgniecenie było na swoim miejscu. Jego piękna Pężyrka…

\- Ty chyba nie jesteś poważny – oświadczył, zakrywając usztywnionymi palcami mimowolnie wyginające się w wielki uśmiech usta. Derek opierał się o maskę samochodu z przebiegłą miną. Na jego wargach też zagościł uśmieszek. – Jak ją znalazłeś? Tylko mi nie mów, że ją odkupiłeś? Jest znowu moja? Czy ty sobie ze mnie jaja robisz?

Obracając na palcu wskazującym pęczek kluczy, Derek odepchnął się tyłkiem od krawędzi maski, ruszając do drzwi pasażera. Stiles skierował się do drzwi od strony kierowcy, pomagając sobie kulą.

Kiedy oboje usiedli na swoich fotelach, jego blada skroń pokryła się cienką warstwą potu, a oddech stał się zdecydowanie cięższy. Derek nienawidził tego; tego ciągłego uporu, by robić wszystko samemu, z bólem i zmęczeniem jako jedyną zapłatę. Nie rozumiał tego wolnego procesu uzdrawiania się ludzkiego ciała, ale tym, co potrafił zrozumieć, to ta usilna chęć nie bycia zależnym, bezsilnym. Dlatego nie wtrącał się, dopóki nie był o to poproszony.

\- Ach – Stiles położył dłoń na kierownicy i zwrócił wzrok ku szybie, rozsiadając się wygodniej. – Nie myślałem, że znowu ją zobaczę – wypuścił drżąco, uśmiechając się. Z rozszerzonymi oczyma, które nie umiały pozostać tylko na jednym miejscu, wyglądał na prawdziwie oszołomionego.

Derek połknął kwas podchodzący mu do przełyku, skupiając się na chłopaku. Na tym, że mimo wszystko, nadal tu był - żywy, ruchliwy, gadatliwy, z wyrazem; a nie tym zimnym, zmartwiałym czymś, co zobaczył wtedy w lesie.

\- Nie musiałeś – Stiles powiedział ściszonym głosem, potem zerknął na niego szczerze. - Dziękuję.

\- Chciałem – grdyka wyraźnie się poruszyła, podczas gdy wilkołak przełykał ślinę. - Bóg jeden wie, że _chciałem._

Swoje spojrzenie, szerokie i nieruchome, Stiles utkwił w Dereku i nagle przeszło go wrażenie, że nie rozmawiają już o jeepie.

\- Nie jest mi przykro, okay? – Wyrzucił szorstko, czując narastające wzburzenie. - Od samego początku liczyło się tylko to, byście wyszli z tego cało.

\- Kosztem twojego życia?! Do jasnej cholery! – Beta odwarknął podobnym tonem. - Przecież nauczyliśmy się innej drogi!

\- O, no kto by pomyślał! Takie wielkie słowa od naszego lokalnego apogeum definicji męczennika! – Prychnął.

\- To nie to samo!

\- To jest to samo, nie rozumiesz? To dokładnie to samo.

\- Ale teraz poprosiłbym o pomoc! – Derek ryknął.

Stiles zesztywniał. Następnie od stóp do głów, cały złagodniał.

\- To chyba zmieniliśmy się, nie? – Stwierdził delikatnym tonem.

Wilkołak posłał mu pełne niedowierzania spojrzenie, potem podparł łokieć przy szybie i zakrył rozwartą dłonią twarz od nozdrzy w dół, wbijając wzrok w trawniki kolejnych domów. Zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza przez nos, starając się uspokoić.

\- No właśnie, widzisz? – Chłopak odezwał się miękko. – Masz do mnie tak wielką cierpliwość… I często zastanawiam się, skąd ją bierzesz i dlaczego. Bo idę takimi maleńkimi kroczkami… Czasami wydaję mi się, że nie idę w ogóle, tylko stoję ciągle w miejscu. A ty…

\- Kocham cię – Derek powiedział ochryple, przyciskając kłykcie do warg. Zacisnął powieki; krótko, acz mocno i mozolnie przechylił się przodem do siedzenia kierowcy, mając żołądek zakneblowany w supeł. Stiles… Stiles wpatrywał się w niego, jakby cały świat właśnie runął na jego oczach. – Tak bardzo cię kocham.

Objął jego twarz, opuszką kciuka gładząc wystające kości policzkowe i ciemne wory pod dolnym rzędem długich rzęs. Słyszał szalejące bicie cudzego serca, choć znajomego mu na wylot, jakby było jego własnym. Dodawał sobie tym odwagi i otuchy.

\- Widzę – podjął ponownie – że nie jesz. Że nie śpisz. Kiedy już zdołasz zasnąć, wybudzasz się krzykiem. Nie trzymasz nas na dystans, równocześnie trzymając nas wszystkich na dystans. Bo boisz się, że on wróci, odbierze kontrolę i znowu zmusi cię, byś kogoś skrzywdził. To, co się stało, przewija się w twojej głowie od nowa i od nowa i wyjada cię od środka. Dostajesz jeden atak paniki za drugim. Widzę też, kiedy masz dość. Patrzysz wtedy na ten cholerny sufit z taką tęsknotą; a ja nie mogę nic zrobić, jedynie modlić się do jakiegoś zmyślonego Boga, żebyś się nie poddawał, żebyś dał radę trochę dłużej. Jak nie dla siebie, to dla wszystkich tych, którzy cię kochają. Dla mnie. Bo jestem egoistą. I jestem hipokrytą. Mimo że byłem w tym samym ciemnym miejscu i _rozumiem_ , to… potrzebuję cię przy sobie. Nie mogę cię stracić. Nie _ciebie._ – Chyba musiał mu się zachwiać głos, ponieważ Stiles ujął go za nadgarstek i uścisnął, i już nie puścił. – Tak się cieszę, że wciąż tu jesteś. – Zaśmiał się, załamując ostatnią nutę. – Gdy tylko pomyślę, że mogło być za późno… Widziałem…

\- Hej – ten wtrącił cicho, przy tym subtelne, lecz zdecydowanie głaszcząc skórę wilkołaka. – Przypominam, że jestem tu i nigdzie się nie wybieram. Nie na kolejną _wieczność._

\- Dobrze, bo nie chcę znowu przechodzić przez to samo. Ledwo przebaczyłem sobie sprawę pożaru, i to dopiero po rozmowie z matką. Nie mógłbym znowu stracić swojej kotwicy. – Znaczenie tych słów dotarło do chłopaka, sprawiając, że serce zabiło mu mocniej w piersi. Derek uśmiechnął się do niego. – Tak, od tamtego momentu w szpitalnej windzie, gdzie przywaliłeś mi tak ostro, że czułem szczękę jeszcze dzień czy dwa później. – Stiles wydał z siebie stłumiony chichot.

Derek przez pewną chwilę wpatrywał się w niego z lubością, potem jednak, jakby coś przemyślał, spoważniał.

\- Nie wolno ci powtarzać takich cyrków. Bo, pomijając wszystko inne, wkurwia mnie to, co zrobiłeś. Nie pomyślałeś. Kurwa, nie pomyślałeś, jak by się to po nas wszystkich odbiło, gdybyś zginął. Jesteś cholernym geniuszem, ale czasami potrafisz być takim idiotą. Pakujesz się w te rzeczy sam, nie troszcząc się o własne dobro, ponieważ jesteś zbyt lojalny, zbyt uparty jak już sobie coś ubzdurasz, i kochasz nas aż zanadto. I to mnie trochę zabija w środku. Sprawiasz, że się boję. Ale Boże, kocham cię, i nie chciałbym cię innego. Bo gdy na ciebie patrzę, widzę dom. Widzę to, czym możemy się stać. Widzę księżyc. I chcę do ciebie wyć.

Spoglądał mu prosto w oczy, wymawiając zdanie po zdaniu i dostrzegał narastający szok w tęczówkach szatyna, w nikłych drganiach mięśni twarzy, w przyspieszonym oddechu, w zmieniającym się zapachu. Dlatego nie spodziewał się odpowiedzi tak szybko. I na dodatek, takiej ofensywnej. Cały Stiles. Cali oni.

\- Ty czasem jesteś pewien, że nie mówisz o sobie? Bo taką właśnie jesteś osobą. Ofiarujesz siebie bez chwili zastanowienia. Nienawidzę tego, że nie przywiązywałeś wagi do swojego życia i momentami nadal tego nie robisz. Sam pierwszy pędzisz w stronę niebezpieczeństwa, kiedy tylko nadarza się okazja, byleby uchronić pozostałych. Serio, facet, masz kompleks na punkcie ratowania innych i cierpienia katusz w samotności. Celowo sprawiasz wrażenie, że ci nie zależy, bo tak naprawdę? Zależy ci. Za bardzo. Po prostu ciężko ci pokazać komuś swoje wielkie serce, ponieważ jest to przerażające. I nic dziwnego. Zostałeś cholernie skrzywdzony, a jednak teraz dokładasz wszelkich starań, żeby się zaleczyć. Jakoś tak – kontynuował miękko - mimo tych wszystkich wad i zalet, jesteś moim bohaterem. – Wpatrując się w swoje własne palce, zataczające mozolne półokręgi na torsie Dereka, tuż nad jego bijącym sercem, odezwał się ponownie, ściszonym głosem, jakby uzupełniając myśl. – Moim bezpiecznym miejscem. Moją ostoją. Moim słońcem. Moją kotwicą.

Nastała krótka cisza, podczas której wsłuchiwali się w swoje oddechy, pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna szczerze ciesząc się, że żyją.  Derek chwycił go delikatnie za podbródek, tym gestem prosząc, by podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na niego. Stiles dokładnie tak uczynił. Kiedy zetknął się z jasnozielonymi, iskrzącymi się tęczówkami, bez zająknięcia odpowiedział _ja też, ja też cię kocham,_ a potem Derek go pocałował.

Pierwsze muśnięcie warg było nieśmiałe, ostrożne. Niespieszne. Następne stały się odważniejsze, bardziej intensywne, namiętne. Stiles rozchylił usta i Derek łapczywie skorzystał z zaproszenia, łącząc ich języki. Wkładali w to całych siebie, przekazując sobie nawzajem więcej, niż mogliby kiedykolwiek ująć słowami. Wydobywając z siebie tylko co jakiś czas urywane jęki i pomruki. Pewne było, że nie chcieli być nigdzie indziej, jak w swoich ramionach. Nigdy też tak naprawdę nie przerywali, by zaczerpnąć głębiej tchu, nie odrywali się od siebie, bo zwyczajnie nie byli w stanie.

Zapewne przeciągaliby pocałunki w nieskończoność, gdyby nie szeryf, który z chrząknięciem zastukał o szybę kierowcy, mówiąc coś o gotowych stekach z grilla oraz Scott, który wyglądał, jakby na pokaz powstrzymywał odruchy wymiotne. Zostając odciągnięty przez szeryfa z powrotem do domu Stilinskich, puścił parze oczko i uniósł oba kciuki do góry, uśmiechając się szeroko. Oboje, jeszcze chwilę temu nieco przestraszeni i zawstydzeni, teraz spojrzeli po sobie. Policzki Stilesa były pokryte głębokim rumieńcem, schodzącym niżej po szyi, obojczykach i znikającym pod materiałem koszulki. Derek nie mógł się oprzeć zastanowieniu, gdzie on też się kończy. Wargi chłopaka były spuchnięte i krwiste, oczy wciąż trochę zaszklone. Dopiero co zaczęli, a wilkołak już uwielbiał ten widok. I jeszcze bardziej napełniał go dumą fakt, że to on był tego przyczyną. Stiles wyrwał go ze spirali myśli, składając krótki pocałunek w kąciku warg mężczyzny, potem jeszcze kilka na żuchwie, ostatecznie pocierając swój gładki policzek o zarośnięty Dereka, przez cały czas bezskutecznie powstrzymując się od śmiechu. Derek zwrócił twarz ku skroni Stilesa i czerpiąc głębiej jego zapachu przez nos, stwierdził, że lubił taką definicję szczęścia.

*

Oczywiście, nie oznaczało to końca problemów. Stilesa częściej niż nie nawiedzały koszmary, a były one jedynie wierzchołkiem góry lodowej. To samo działo się i tej nocy. Gdy Derek wrócił do sypialni z kubkiem gorącego kakao, jego chłopak siedział z kolanami zgiętymi przed sobą i opierając na nich łokcie, wplątywał swe trzęsące się dłonie w wilgotne od potu kosmyki, zakrywając przy tym przedramionami większość zapłakanej buzi. Beta stanął przed nim. Spoglądając na jego skuloną formę, nienawidził tego, że Stiles musiał przez to wszystko przechodzić. Ale wystarczyło, by ten zerknął na niego i obdarzył go zmęczonym, ale szczerym uśmiechem. I to już sprawiało, że mężczyzna czuł się odrobinkę lepiej. Usiadł obok, podczas gdy szatyn popijał ciepły trunek, objął go i ocierając szlak łez, cierpliwie czekał.

*

Czasami było odwrotnie. To Derek, mimo upływu nawet paru miesięcy, budził się przerażony, ze ściśniętym w panice gardłem, gorączkowo rozglądając się po pokoju, kiedy nie znajdywał Stilesa po prawej stronie łóżka. Myśli zalewały go falami, myśli, takie jak: _ja tylko to sobie wszystko wyobraziłem, ubzdurałem, bo nie umiałem pogodzić się z jego śmiercią, a tak naprawdę on leży dwa metry pod ziemią obok swojej matki, Boże, on nie żyje, nie ma go, straciłem go, jestem sam._

Tak było tego ranka, gdy po długiej nocy kochania się, Derek zbudził się leżąc samotnie pod kołdrą. Zerwał się z miejsca i pędem rzucił ku kręconym schodom loftu, czując nagły przypływ wstrętu dla tej pustej przestrzeni. Ciężko oddychając, z klatką piersiową silnie wznoszącą się i opadającą, stanął we framudze łuku oddzielającego salon od kuchni. Spoglądał z szeroko rozwartymi oczyma na półnagą postać, która parzyła kawę w dwóch okropnych, niebiesko-pomarańczowych kubkach. Był cały i zdrowy, nie przypominając niczym tamtej cholernej sceny. Ten Stiles, odwrócony do niego plecami i mający na sobie nic prócz żółtych bokserek w czarne nietoperze, był pełen życia, pełen kolorów, pełen ruchu. Nagle przypomniało mu się, że niedługo opuszczą loft i zamieszkają razem w domu budującym się na starej, pierwotnej posiadłości rodziny Hale’ów.

\- Stiles – wyjąkał słabo, a szatyn jakby na zawołanie porzucił dotychczasowe czynności i stanął do niego przodem. Mrugnął i dopiero wtedy, gdy niemal potknął się o własne nogi, uświadomił sobie, że jego ciało porusza się w pośpiechu, by tylko dotrzeć do zdesperowanego Dereka, który znajdował się już w połowie drogi. Wpadł na niego, przygarniając go do siebie jedną ręką wokół szyi, drugą natychmiast przywierając do zarośniętego policzka. Wilkołak momentalnie utracił grunt pod nogami i runął na kolana, pociągając Stilesa za sobą. Ten nie tracąc czasu, usadowił mu się na udach i zaczął paplaninę o najróżniejszych głupotach przychodzących mu do głowy, byleby Derek usłyszał jego głos, głośno i wyraźnie. Brunet zacisnął swoje ramiona wokół talii Stilesa, powoli dochodząc do siebie, czując na sobie znajomy ciężar, na karku uspokajający dotyk, na czole całujące usta, a w nozdrzach mieszankę woni swojej i Stilesa. Przyłożył ucho do jego piersi, słysząc donośne bicie serca, pozwalając, by rytm nabieranych wdechów i wypuszczanych wydechów powoli ukoił go.

\- Jestem tu. I, o popatrz, ty też tu jesteś. Oboje jesteśmy i nic nam nie jest. Miałeś tylko zły sen, ale teraz już wszystko w porządku. To jest rzeczywistość. Jesteśmy w twoim lofcie, obejmujemy się pośrodku twojej kuchennej podłogi jak dwójka półnagich kretynów i zaraz przeniesiemy to do salonu. Weźmiemy jakieś żarcie, ułożymy się nie kanapie, włączymy telewizję i nie ruszymy się stąd przez calutki dzień. Okay, kochanie? – Derek kiwnął głową.

*

_Czy my kiedykolwiek wyzdrowiejemy?_

Stiles przeleciał wzrokiem po obszernym pomieszczeniu, wypierając wszelkie detale, dopóki nie zawiesił go na nietkniętym od tylu miesięcy pudełku puzzli. Mógłby kupić prawdziwe słoneczniki i postawić je na epickim stole planu skoku na bank. A potem Derek mógłby je narysować, pożytkując jakoś czas wolny od pracy na posterunku policji. Natomiast Stiles w tym czasie mógłby dokończyć lekturę na kolejne zajęcia z literatury słowiańskiej. Pomyślałby kto, że obok kryminologii, pójdzie w mitologię na studiach (tak, har har). Skupił oczy ponownie na Dereku, który przysnął w jego objęciach. Stiles uśmiechnął się ciepło, całując go w czubek głowy.

_Jakoś damy sobie radę._

 

 

 ⁂ **  
**

 

 


End file.
